The Dare
by DracQueen30
Summary: What if a stupid dare changed everything for Kurosaki Ichigo? Hellish nightmares will plague him and a deadly unquenchable need will wrap around him so tightly that only Byakuya Kuchiki can save him from the curse. However, what if Ichigo doesn't want to be human again... Will Rukia drag him to damnation or will Ichigo somehow find his way from this curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to try something new because i got bored. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or any of the characters**

Chapter 1

"See, what I told you, Renji mumbled to Hitsugaya,I told you that he wasn't going to do it. He's too much of a _strawberry_."

Hitsugaya laughed loudly besides Renji, laughing so loud that Renji puts him in a head lock and covers Toshiro's mouth to shut him up.

"I heard you!" Ichigo whispered angrily at the two goof balls. Sometimes I wounder why I hang out with thease two losers he thought to himself.

The three of them have been out here for almost an hour and Ichigo still hasn't made any move to complete the dare. Earlier today Renji dared me at school to sneak into the Kuchiki mansion and grab something of value and it couldn't be anything like a piece of lint. If they hadn't said that, that was all they were going to get from me. Get in and get out that's my motto. The only thing keeping me from entering the mansion was the fact that it was..._haunted._ There have been rumors that you could hear the screams and suffering of people who have either died or have been murdered in that house. Ichigo's pride was on the line and almost 3,000 yen. He sighed to himself and finally got the courage to take another step onto the property...but no more. Not too far behind him, he could hear Renji and Hitsugaya dying of laughter. Causing a vein in his head to twich with annoyance.

"We can go home if you like Ichigo!" Abarai whispered loudly. "But if we do, then you owe us each."

Ichigo could not_ bare_ the thought of losing anymore money! His crazy dad warned him what would happen if he lost anymore. Ichigo shivered at the thought and decided that he_ had_ to do this.

"He's actually doing it." Toshiro said in disbelief watching as Ichigo climb the gate with ease.

Renji grabbed Hitsugaya and lead him towards a bush just behind the mansion's gate. Ichigo somewhat crouched and ran towards the nearest window, but it was locked as well as the rest. He made it to the back yard and notices a basement window. Ichigo pushed and it opened without a sound. Slowly he lowered himself down, feeling with his feet to see if anything was in the way. Ichigo then landed on the floor and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He noticed that there was a lot of furniture down here. Ichigo knew there was no way he could carry one of those things and get out of here soundlessly; he needed something smaller and easy to carry. Jewelry pop up in his head, but the only way he could get that was if he went upstairs.

Ichigo crept up the stair, trying to be as quiet as possible, but the wooden steps where not helping. He opened the door that lead to the basement and saw that he was in the kitchen. I was pretty sure that the Kuchiki's had silver silverware, but knew that his friends wouldn't be happy with forks and spoons. Ichigo tip toed out of the kitchen and was now in the livingroom. He noticed stairs that lead to the second floor and figured that he was going to find something up there. The mansion was completely dark, the only light he had was from the moon outside. He did have a flashlight but knew it wasn't smart to turn it on. Ichigo walked the halls for what seemed like half an hour, although when he looked at his watch seven minutes had only passed by. Finally, Ichigo came across the biggest door in the hallway, assumeing it was the master bedroom, he pushed lightly on the door and walked in. Thankfully he could see, the window next to the king size bed offered enough light. His eyes travled around the room and stopped when he noticed a motionless figure in the bed. His heart kicked into overdirve at the thought of suddenly waking whoever it was under those covers. The size was too small to be Byakuya's, so who was it? After two minutes, Ichigo's eyes scanned the rest of the room and notices a jewelry box on a dresser. He tip toed quietly over to it, ready to get out of this hunted house. Get out and get in, he repeatedly said over and over in his head. As silently as possible Ichigo slid open the box and saw billions of dollars of jewelry that greeted him like flashing lights. Hurridly, Ichigo grabbed a single piece of jewelry and walked out the door, going down the stairs, and into the kitchen, but froze suddenly when he felt someone behind him. A cold shivered ripped through him. With everything in him Ichigo did _NOT _want to turn around, but what choice did he have? Slowly and with much hesitation he did and saw the famous Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind him. Something strange was wrong with him though, Ichigo could just feel it, Byakuya stared at him cold and hard with what he swore were red eyes, but when he blinked, they were back to there normal grey.

"What do you think you're doing?" Byakuya said emotionlessly.

Ichigo could do nothing but stand there like a deer caught in headlight, though he kind of was...just without the lights.

"Brother? What is going on?"

Ichigo turned his head towards the voice and saw Rukia Kuchiki standing on top of the stairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Suddenly Byakuya was standing face to face with Ichigo causing him to flenched away. Somehow that shook Ichigo from his trance and a new instinct gave him the sense to run toward the front door. Ichigo opens the door and sprints towards the gate! Not missing a beat he climbs the gate and at the same time tells his two friends to run for it. Without question the two run ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't stop running till he was safe in his room; Renji and Toshiro already at home probably asleep. Ichigo laid in his bed unable to sleep, he could still feel those hunting eyes staring at him.

**I would like to give special thanks to my twins sister ANGELHINATA17 for helping and proof reading my story. yal should check out her storys, she's pretty good. PLEASE review i want 5 before i post again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again i give thanks to my twin for helping me with this story. I would also like to thank my only 2 reviewers **_Kanrei and SailorIchiRuki._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he wasn't greeted by the wall, or the closet that was on the other side of his room or even his ceiling. Instead it was to an unexplained noise that he could not pinpoint no matter how hard he tried, and a night sky that was surrounded by unusually large skyscrapers. The night was oddly quiet, even for him, and when the sound suddenly erupted Ichigo jumped. It neither became louder or softer, so instead Ichigo found himself listening to what sounded like snakes hissing. Quickly he jumped to his feet! No way did he want those things sliding and slithering across him. However, once Ichigo was on his feet they disappeared from under him and found that he was falling and falling fast. Ichigo's hands automatically lashed out for anything he could grabbed on, but it was useless. His hands where grabbing more and more at useless air. Suddenly, before a few more stories could pass Ichigo, a white hand shot out and stopped Ichigo's decent. As he was placed on his feet he felt a strange sting in his hand and saw that his savior was wearing a ring. After a long moment his gaze left the enticing jewel and traveled to the face of the man that saved him, but now wish he hadn't. Moonlight began to peak out from behind one of the sky scrapers, obscuring his saviors face, however he did notice that its skin was actually white. Was he OK? No one's skin should be the color of paper! When the man straighten, Ichigo could see his face and uneasiness began to twist in his stomach. It was when he took a step back he saw that his savior was wearing a creepy Halloween mask and a white...Shihakusho. Ichigo could hear the noise again and realized that it came from the figure in front of him. For whatever reason, he shook in fear and took another step back, prepared to run. Ichigo turned around quickly, but froze when the creep was standing too close to him, and out of nowhere the creep hissed his name.

"Icchhhigo…"

Ichigo chose that moment to actually wake up startled, covered in a cold sweat, and breathing like he just ran the 5K nonstop. His chest felt tight and is heart was racing a mile a second. He ran a hand through his thick bright orange hair trying to calm down and rolled out of his bed clumsily. When he stood, Ichigo heard a hard thud hit his floor and looked down spotting a shinning ring. He bent down, picked it up, and notice some odd designs. The ring was a silver band with weird spiral designs on it, and on the top sat a blood diamond. Ichigo was startled when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Ichigo! Are you awake?" his sister Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." he called back.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Alright, I will be down in a minute."

Ichigo listened as his sister footsteps disappeared down the stairs and glanced back down at the ring slipping it on his finger. Suddenly, Ichigo became dizzy and sat back down on his bed till his room decided it was done spinning like a merry-go-round. Again he stares at the ring on his finger only this time thinking that something could be wrong with it, but it looked absolutely flawless and fit perfectly on his hand. Ichigo's eyes spotted the clock and quickly got back up and got dress for school or he was going to be late.

"Oh Ichigggooo!"

* * *

Ichigo sighed tiredly to himself when he heard one of his friends hurried footsteps down the hall. He didn't know how Keigo found out he was at school, thinking he should've went to the roof like he first thought. Ichigo quickly stood up from his desk and open the window that was behind him, the same time Keigo open the classroom door and lunged at him, arms outright. Ichigo watch with an irritated frown plastered on his face as his friend went through the window.

"You're here early Kurosaki." Ichigo looked up and saw Arisawa Tatsuki walk in. He could feel a headache coming on and sighed to himself when he noticed that Keigo hanging on the window sill.

"You're so cruel Ichigo!"

Feeling evil today Ichigo slammed his foot on one of Keigo's hands and watched in amusement as he held on for his life.

"Stop it Ichigo!" He notice Orihime storm pass him and help Keigo from the window.

"Thank you Orihime." he heard Keigo says, tears streaming down his face from Ichigo's cruelty.

Usually he didn't act like this, most of the time he lets Keigo slip over his own feet, or hit a wall, but never has he put one of his friend's life in danger.

"Sorry about that Keigo?" Ichigo mumbled.

"No sweat Ichigo!" Keigo said with a shaky smile with one hand rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Hey, Ichigo." He looked over and saw Abarai and Hitsugaya walk in together, class was going to start soon if they where here.

"I'll talk to you guys after class" Ichigo called and walked over to his other two friends.

"Can we see it?" Renji said excitedly and began looking around Ichigo like he was hiding it behind his back.

"Calm down Abarai." he said and raised up his left hand and showed them the ring. Ichigo watched as his friends mouth opened in disbelief.

"Do you know what that is?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo looked nervously between his two closest friends and said, "No what is it?"

"That's the Kuchiki's family ring, its passed down to each head of house hold." Renji spoke admiring the ring.

"I bet someone is missing it though. You should return it Ichigo, it could be cursed." Toshiro said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes starting to get annoyed. "Why would it be cursed and besides…I'll return it eventually but for now…" Ichigo left his statement hanging and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"I win the dare." he said haughtily.

* * *

Ichigo walked home with a smile on his face. Today turned out to be a great day; better than this morning. He stayed after school to make sure the two goof balls completed the requirements if he had completed the dare. Taking the ring was worth it for just that moment. Renji and Toshiro had to belly dance in front of the whole school as soon as the bell ranged for the end of the day and of course the 6,000 yen. To get home Ichigo had to pass the river his mom drowned in. He looked down at the water and admired the settings suns reflection. Ichigo turned and continued his walk home, but there was someone in his path. Suddenly, he doubled over as a wave of pain erupted from his body. An inhuman sound erupted from Ichigo's lips, and looked backed at the blurred figure that was blocking his path. Before Ichigo could even ask for help he blacked out.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers my computer is fried so please don't be upset with me because of slower updates. If you are wondering how I am updating now... It's from my iPod. Well, enjoy.**

CHAPTER 3

The sound of hissing awoke Ichigo, causing his heart kick start into overdrive. He stood on his feet and saw that he was back in the world of sky scrapers. Ichigo felt a dark presence, turned around, and was met by the creepy man in the halloween mask. What the heck was with that thing anyway?

"What do you want?" he asked.

Considering how fast he moved last time, Ichigo didn't bother to run.

"Icchhhigo." The figure in front of him hissed his name.

"Yes my name is Ichigo," he said tiredly, "what do you want?"

"How I would love to watch you bleed." It hissed longingly.

He couldn't do anything but stand there and gawk at him. Suddenly, the figure pulled out a sword from behind his back. Quick as lightning the figure stabbed Ichigo with the sword. Ichigo doubled over in pain, and caught up blood that was beginning to fill his lungs. Slowly, the man removed the sword from Ichigo's stomach. He clenched his teeth, not wanting to give whoever the heck this thing was the pleasure of hearing him in pain. Ichigo looked up at his attackers face, but he was covered by shadows. His vision began to cloud over then without warning was clear again. He looked around and found himself back at home. Ichigo looked down at his stomach and found no traces of blood,wound, or scar. It was like he was never stabbed to begin with. Ichigo's head suddenly shot up when he heard a noise from upstairs, followed by one of his sister's scream.

"KAIRN, YUZU, DAD!"

Ichigo hurried upstairs when he received no reply from his family. He searched both of the twin's room including his dad, but found each empty. The only room left was his own; strangely he knew that they where in there from the very beginning. Ichigo rushed in when he heard Yuzu's scream. He stopped and stared in horror at the sight of his room. Blood covered almost every inch of the room, and had no clue who or where it came from. Ichigo's eyes locked on a figure standing in the middle of his room, holding his little sister Yuzu by the neck. He was about to go and help her but notice that he could not move. Ichigo looked down and saw his sister Kairn had a tight grip on his ankle. Ichigo looked in horror at the sight of his sisters body; her throat has a gapping hole in it. He felt like he was about to through up.

"Why Ichigo? Why did you do this?" Kairn's life-less body asked.

"W...What are you talking about, Kairn?" I didn't do any of this.

Ichigo felt like he was close to losing his mind. The sound of Yuzu's scream made him tare his eyes from Kairn. He saw that the figure had his mouth on Yuzu neck, whatever it was doing he could tell that it was hurting her. Ichigo struggled under his sister's grip, but couldn't get loose. He stood helplessly as he watched his sister die in front of him. To him it was like watching his mom die all over again and he could only assume his dad was dead too. He buried his face in his hands not wanting to watch. The feeling of dread and pain threaten to choke him. Ichigo soon heard a thud and couldn't help to looke up. He saw that the figure had dropped his sister's body like it was nothing. He didn't realize that he was hissing with anger till the figure took a step towards him. To his horror, Ichigo finally understood what Kairn meant. The figure in front of him-that slaughtered the remainder of his family was...him.

Ichigo shot up in the bed he was sleeping on covered in sweat once again; shuddering from the remanents of the nightmare that threaten to plant more fear into his conscious. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room half naked, beside him on a nightstand was a glass of water. He felt like his body was on fire, so he quickly grabbed the glass and gulped it down but it did little good. Ichigo felt feverish and not in his right mine. Once again he looked around over at the end of the bed, Ichigo then noticed a chair that had his clothes on it. Right away he slid out of bed and got dressed, trying not to think about he nightmare. As soon as he was dress he headed towards the door, but stepped back when the bedroom door suddenly swung open.

"Leaving so soon, Ichigo?"

Ichigo just stood their confused for a minute. His brain finally registered that the pretty girl in front of him just asked him a question, but not just any girl, it was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Uh, yeah." was all he could think to say.

Realizing that he was back in the Kuchiki's mansion, Ichigo sat back down on the bed feeling like he was about to puke, but his stomach was hollow.

He then looked up at Rukia and saw that she was staring at something on his hand... Oh crap the ring! Immidetly he stood up again, took the ring off, and offered it back to her.

"I am sorry; this belongs to you." he scratched the back his head nervously, wondering of they were going to call the cops on him.

Rukia took her eyes off the ring and frowned up at him.

"Why did you sneak in here and take it?" she asked obviously not happy.

"It was a stupid dare, and umm... I couldn't stand losing..or afford it." he said sheepishly.

She looked up at her and gave him the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. Ichigo had to blink a few time to remember it was rude to stare.

"Keep it. It looks good on you."

Ichigo took a step closer to her and placed he ring in her hand, he let go quickly, startled to find her skin was ice cold. That was not normal.

"Thanks, but no thanks." he spoke, walking past her.

He saw the steps that lead down stairs and followed them. In the living room he spotted Byakuya Kuchiki talking to, what looked like important people. There eyes locked for only a second, but in that moment Ichigo felt something inside him change, but ignored it wanting to get out of this house as fast as possible. He walked through the front door, hand in his pocket. Ichigo stopped walking aburently; finding the ring he gave to Rukia in his hand. He gazed at it with confusion.

"Ichigo!"

He turned around and saw Rukia at the door.

"You should really keep it. Red actually looks good on you." she laughed and closed the door in his face. A chill swept through Ichigo when he thought he caught a sight of... fangs?

Review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if there are many mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 4

Ichigo sat at lunch with his friends, trying to explain to them what happened yesterday and the day before that.

"You have to believe me. I'm telling you that there is something wrong with the Kuchicki family." he pleaded.

"There is no such things as monsters Ichigo. You looked just tired yesterday and that's probably why you are seeing things." Toshiro explained.

"I know what I saw, that house is full of demons." Ichigo defended.

Renji, Toshiro, and the rest of his friends sighed in unison, giving up on trying to change Ichigo's mind.

He knew his story sounded crazy but Ichigo just could not let it go. He tried to forget about it, however every time he closed his eyes he saw Byakuya's glowing red ones. Ichigo sighed quietly to himself and lean back in his chair. He looked down at his hands and his eyes went immediately to the ring. Ichigo was beginning to think that the thing was cursed. No matter how many times he threw the ring in a bush or into a river it always found a way back into his pocket. Suddently he remember what Rukia said; "...red actually looks good on you."

He wondered what she ment by that. That day he wasn't even wearing red, however Ichigo had a feeling that clothing was not what she ment. Had Rukia somehow know what I was dreaming at that moment? That sounded as crazy as Ichigo's theory about the Kuchiki demonds. He knew that it was impossible for a person to see other people's dream. Wasn't it?

When the bell rang Ichigo stood up from his seat and headed towards PE. Kagine had the students in the gym setting up for dodge ball or as Keigo liked to call it, war ball.

In the locker room Ichigo could hear the other guys chattering with excitement. It was rare for there teacher to let them do anything else besides run. To be honest, Ichigo was excited too, he wondered whose team he was on. Ichigo hoped he was going to be on the same team Toshiro's and Renji's. He walked in the gym and saw the PE teacher had already picked captains; Tatsuki Arisawa and Sado Chad. Ichigo lined up with the rest of the students. In the end, Ichigo was on Tatsuki's team with all his other friends on the other side of the line. Tatsuki and her team waited impatiently behind the line for Kagine to blow the whistle. Ichigo quickly saw the weaker players and knew that he was going to take them out first, although Toshiro, Renji, and Arisawa where going to be a challenge. Suddenly, Ichigo felt his heart stutter then stop completely. A new feeling swept through Ichigo and now he had a great urge to see blood. Ichigo put his hand on his chest to make sure what he was feeling was not true however, the PE teacher blew the whistle. Ichigo sprinted to the closest dodge ball, grabbed it and back peddled away from the middle line. He quickly took out three students that he didn't know. Evey time someone was out Kagine blew his whistle and called their name. Ichigo was unaware that he was able to somehow sense the balls flying toward him and swiftly dodge them. He then notice Chad and quickly picked up a lone ball and thew it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Ichigo watched as the ball hit Chad in the nose. Ichigo stiffened when he saw Chad bend down in pain with his hands cradling his nose.

"Well crap, Ichigo it's just a game!" Renji shouted

"Sorry, it was an accident." he said sincerely. Ichigo began to walk toward Chad but notice that the big guy was bleeding. He then began to feel weird, it wasn't that he was queazy at the sight of blood. It was something else entirely, he couldn't really explain it.

"Are you okay big guy?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo could not hear Sado's answer.

Ichigo quickly left the gymnasium and looked for a place where he could be alone and clear his head. However the smell of Chad's blood wouldn't leave him alone. Somehow Ichigo ended up on the roof of his school. He was thankful to get some relief from the fresh air outside. Ichigo had a strong urge to go back to the gym but resisted before he did something stupid.

"Having a tuff time Ichigo?"

Ichigo twisted around and saw Byakuya Kuchiki leaning against the safety fence looking at the sky.

"What are you talking about?" he asked but Byakuya didn't answer.

"Look, if this is about the ring I tried to give it back to your sister but she didn't want-"

"This isn't about the ring, Ichigo. It's about you." he interrupted.

He was confused. Ichigo looked down at the ring; all this started with that stupid dare, and he was sick of the nightmare that pledged his dream. He then raised his hand to his chest and still didn't feel a heart beat.

"Whats wrong with me?" he asked shakily.

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya and saw that he was now standing in front of him with the same red eyes he saw before.

"It's better if you do not know." he said.

"How do I fix it? How do I get rid of these weird urges?" he pleaded.

" Do you want my help, Ichigo?

"Yes." Ichigo said with some relief.

"Alright then." he said.

Suddently, Byakuya had one had placed over his chest where his still heart was . He added the slightest pressure that caused Ichigo to cry out in pain. Ichigo felt like his legs where going to give out on him but some how Byakuya was able to support him. As quickly as the pain appeared it then disappeared. Ichigo straitened ready to shout at the Kuchiki but saw the spot where he was standing empty. Ichigo reached up to the now sore spot on his chest and felt his heart, once again beating.

**Review and give me your opinion. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I am so happy from all the positive reviews and story alerts. Please keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.**

CHAPTER 5

Ichigo sat at his desk feeling like the worse friend in the entire world. It turned out that he had in fact broke Chad's nose. After the bleeding Pslowed down a bit, they rushed him to the hospital. Rumors had already spread that he had punched the guy in the noise. Apparently the students weren't satisfied with the fact that a plushed ball did that to his friends face. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window and saw that the PE teacher had decided to make his next period run laps. I guess he didn't want to repeat what happened last period.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Students began taking there seat and the teacher called out roll. Ichigo yawned suddenly tired, slowly he started to nod off to sleep, and struggled to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep; knowing that he would probably have another nightmare. However, the sudden fatigue won over. Ichigo woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He quickly stood up from his chair looking around wildly, trying to locate the source of it. Ichigo looked around his class room and notice something was not right, his friends and class mates where on the floor dead. He heard a whimpering noise coming from the back of the classroom. He turned and saw Orihime Inoue in the cluches of the masked figure from before.

"Let go of her!" he shouted.

"Too late." he said simply, dropping Orihime's body. Ichigo stated to shake with rage. He was tired of not being able to help his family or friends. Even though it was just a dream, Ichigo's emotions where real.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. If this guy was going to keep showing up, he might as well get to know him.

"Call me Hichigo." he said simply.

Ichigo suddently woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. He sat at his desk for a while trying to calm down his racing heart. He walked out of the class room and saw Toshiro and Renji waiting on him.

"So the two of you aren't mad at me anymore?"he asked.

"Sorry I yelled at you. I was just a surprise to see Sado bleed is all." Abarai apologized.

"Chad is usually tuff as nails." Toshiro said.

"I am glad that you guys forgive me, but I got to get going. My dad is expecting me for dinner. " Ichigo said.

"Alright, later strawberry." Toshiro waved.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo shouted.

He took his regular route home and like alway, stopped and looked at the sunset. He thought back to the time he blacked out, he was pretty sure it was Byakuya that found him.

"It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Ichigo jumped and saw Rukia Kuchiki beside him. What the heck is with the Kuchikis popping out of nowhere.

" You and your brother seem to pop up at the most unwanted times." he said rudely.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I usually don't stick around where I am not wanted. I just came here to give you this." she said handing Ichigo the letter. Ichigo could hear a hint of anger and...sadness in Rukia's voice.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he read the letter. He was ready to get back to his normal life. What kind of creep dreams of killing his family and friends? Oh, apparently him.

"I will be there." he said, but when Ichigo was ready to apologize for his rudeness, Rukia had disappeared. Ichigo was never going to get use to that. He was positive now that the Kuchiki's where monsters.

When he got home Ichigo sat on the couch and turned on the tv, his sisters where in the room doing homework and there dad was...God knows where. He sat there for a while, flipping through the channels. Finally he decided to settle on the news, the reporter was talking about a series of murders. All the corpses had one thing in common, all the blood was drained from their bodies. Ichigo cringed as the memory of his dream resurfaced, he seemed to be sleeping a lot. Ichigo turned of the tv disgusted with the news. When he got up, headed towards the stairs Ichigo stomach growled, he realized that he had not eaten all day. He got up and went to the kitchen and found a plate of curry in the microwave. His sister was a great cook. When his dinner was ready and hot, Ichigo sat on the table and began to eat. After a couple of swollows, Ichigo rushed to the waists basket and threw up his dinner. Ichigo groaned and sat on the floor, his body was burnig up.

"Yuzu, what did you do to the curry!" he shouted to his sister upstairs.

"Nothing, it's the same as every other time I make it!" she called down back.

When Ichigo was sure that his stomach was empty he grab a glass of water and went to his room. He gulped the water down and laid his bed. Ichigo was still hungry but if he was going to keep throwing up, he wouldn't risk eating food anytime soon.

Blankly, Ichigo starred at the wall to clear his mind. He didn't want to risk falling asleep though the threat of it was at the edges of his mind. The sounds of the night were gently rocking him to sleep. More than once Ichigo had to shake himself awake from dosing off. Ichigo let out a sound of frustration after yet again having to wake himself up. With a heavy sigh, he climbed out of bed and started doing push-up. After about two and a half hours of this Ichigo came to this conclusion that this was a bad idea. The workout sapped all the energy out of him, making him tired and his stomached growled- reminding him that he practically emptied out his lunch and breakfast. Slowly Ichigo got to his feet and dragged them downstairs to try food again.

After a few bites of a rice ball, Ichigo found himself bent over the sink; releasing his stomach from the crap he just ate. When finished, he found himself drenched in even more sweat than after he finished his work out. Ichigo checked the expectation date. It wasn't due to be thrown out for another two weeks. His stomached demanded to be sated. This time Ichigo tried an apples only this time he couldn't even stand the taste of it and get it down! Ichigo threw the apple and cruses.

"Ichi-nii?" said a sleepy Yuzu, "What are you doing in the kitchen? Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah," He admitted.

"Come on, I'll make you something quick."

When Yuzu reached out for his hand she suddenly snapped her hand back and at the same time Ichigo froze.

"Ichigo- your skin, it's freezing !"

It was kind of funny though, cause he felt like he was running a fever. Thirst seem to accompany Ichigo's hunger. His head was under the sink, trying to drink as much water as possible.

"Ichigo!"

Yuzu tried to pull him away from the sink but in a flash, Ichigo found his mouth no longer pressed to the sink, but to his sisters neck. Blood rushed into his mouth, it was nothing like he had ever tasted before. Ichigo found himself growling against his sister's neck in pleasure. Without warning Yuzu screamed.

Ichigo shot up from where he was sleeping on the floor. Having fallen asleep sometime during his work out. His skin was sticky with sweat and his heart was racing. Ichigo shook himself trying to get the nightmare to release him, but it stayed. Just like the metallic taste in his mouth.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

CHAPTER 6

Ichigo stood outside the Kuchiki's mason, and like before, he didn't have the guts to go near it. Even in broad daylight the house looked spooky. It might as well have been Casa de Dracula. A small shiver of anticipation traveled through Ichigo's spine; he was excited to be able to act like himself again. No more nightmares or thoughts about blood. Ichigo sighed in frustration, he really didn't want to go back in that place, might as well get this over with. He leaned over and pressed the small button on the intercom.

"Yes?" a voice said.

"Umm, it's Ichigo Kuriosaki. Byakuya Kuchiki is expecting me." he said a little uncertainly.

Suddenly, the gate to the mansion open. Ichigo, began the walk up the drive way. When he reached the front door, he found a butler waiting on him.

"Follow me." he said curtly and walked away.

Ichigo followed, admiring the Kuchiki's decorations for the first time. On the inside, the house didn't look too bad, it was as ordinary as any other mansion he saw...well on tv anyway. The butler took a right, and lead Ichigo into a study room. The room looked like a cross over between an office and a library .He assumed that this was Byakuya's office as the man ushered him inside. Ichigo walked ahead and saw Byakuya already there, sitting on a chair drinking what he guessed was tea. The sound of the butler closing the door behind me gave a soft click, he had locked him in with Byakuya Kuchiki...great, Ichigo thought.

Byakuya motioned for him to take a seat.

"First thing first Ichigo, take the ring off." Byakuya said, his face not giving anything away.

Ichigo, somewhat confused, did what the Kuchiki instructed. He took the ring off and sat it on the table that stood between him and Byakuya. Ichigo was expecting for Byakuya to tell him what to do next, but he just sat there watching Ichigo closely. After a while Ichigo started fidgeting and was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the Kuchiki's cold stare, but that wasn't all. Ichigo noticed that he was breathing more quickly then normal, he tried to control it, however he still felt like he couldn't get enough air. Ichigo didn't understand what was going on with him. Not to his notice, Ichigo was reaching for the ring on the table, but Byakuya did. He blinked, seeing that the ring wasn't on the table anymore. Ichigo looked up; Byakuya had it on his finger. For whatever reason this made Ichigo furious. An inhuman noise passed through Ichigo's lips and before he knew it, he blacked out. Ichigo came to with a splitting headache, that had no intentions of passing anytime soon. After the fogginess cleared Ichigo took notice that he was lying on the floor, and an uncomfortable pressure had settled on his chest. Moaning, Ichigo tried to sit up, but was forced right back down. Ichigo looked up and saw Byakuya standing over him; it was his boot that was on his chest.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said angrily.

How did end up on the floor? Ichigo had no reconciliation on how he got on the floor.

Byakuya watched Ichigo with a weary look on his face then removed his foot and step back allowing Ichigo some room to get up. Ichigo got up slowly, keeping his distance from the Kuchiki. He had a feeling that this was the guy was the one that put him on the ground in the first place. He tried to remember what happened, but couldn't resurface the memory. Byakuya took his seat again and Ichigo followed to do the same. However, on his way he stumbled over something. It was the table that the ring had been on; it was shattered into many pieces. Ichigo looked around and notice that the study room was now a mess. Ichigo looked at Byakuya expecting an explanation, but hesitated when he saw for the first time Byakuya's attire. The left sleeve of his clothing was in sherds. Ichigo found his seat in collapsed in his chair with a wave of fatigue. 'Did I do this?' he thought to himself. Byakuya cleared his throat trying to get Kirosaki attention.

"It looks like you are in a lot deeper then I though, Ichigo. You are in fact stronger then I expected you to be and that could be a problem." Byakuya said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, feeling sick.

"Let me explain, and please hold your questions till the end." Byakuya said now holding up the ring for Ichigo to see.

"This ring is passed down to the new head of the Kuckiki family. When the head of the family dies, his family, drains the blood from his body and they turn it into a blood diamond, or the same process is use to make the diamond slightly bigger. This ring contains power, and when a human comes across it...well bad things happen."

Byakuya paused giving Ichigo a chance to take in what he has heard, but it still didn't explain what was going on with him.

"Kuriosaki, you have absorbed some of the rings power and you should be dead. The longer you wore this ring the more power your body took in and that is why you are changing. You are becoming what my family and myself are," Byakuya paused again taking a sip of his tea this time.

"The ring will no longer return to you. You should be able to eat again, however your nightmares will continue. Whatever you do, do not listen to that thing inside of you or you will revert back, and when that time comes I will not be able to help you again. If you do listen to my directions then your nightmares will fade in time," Byakuya finished.

Ichigo stiffened at the mention of Hichigo.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked somewhat relieved that things where going to go back to normal.

"It is you,...if you decide to become a monster again."Byakuya said tiredly.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Ichigo asked confused. However, Byakuya didn't say anything, he just looked at Ichigo. He stiffened and looked around Byakuya's office, looking at all the damages, then he remembered the black out. Ichigo eyes drifted to Byakuya shredded sleeve and saw blood, but no wounds. The thought made him think of last nights nightmare and the news.

"I killed them." Ichigo said in disbelief. If he wasn't already sitting Ichigo would have collapsed with grief.

"Yes." Byakuya said, now standing up. "It was an annoyance to keep cleaning up your messes; surprisingly for your first few transitions you are a clean killer."

"What do y-" Ichigo started,but stop when he saw Byakuya's expression change.

"It's best if you don't know anymore. After today your life will return to normal. If you listen to me. Now please leave." he said annoyed. "I have another meeting."

Ichigo walked towards the door, his thoughts in turmoil. He was a killer and Ichigo didn't think he could live life knowing that.

"It is not as bad as you think."

Ichigo was startled by Rukia's sudden appearance, he was so absorbed into his thoughts he didn't hear her approach. Ichigo suddently felt at a lost, what if he killed again. Ichigo hadn't noticed that they had reached the mansions gate and Rukia was still beside him.

"Look Ichigo," Rukia started, tugging on his shirt to stop him.

"We are not demons and neither are you. What you were becoming was something you could have learned to controlled with some help," she said. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, confused. She looked down at her feet and Ichigo could tell that she was trying to hide her blushing.

"I could help you." Rukia said nervously.

Ichigo looked at Rukia questionably. Basically she wants him to be a monster. "Are you trying to sa-" Ichigo began but was stopped when Rukia's tiny form pulled him down with surprising forced and kissed him. Ichigo was startled at first, not sure what to make of this, then willingly kissed her back. After a few minutes Rukia quickly pulled back and pushed him through the gate then closed it. It locked with a loud click. Ichigo involuntary licked his lips and tasted blood; not his, not sure how he could tell, but Ruckia's. Ichigo shook with pleasure from the taste. He looked up and saw that Ruckia was no longer behind him. Ichigo sighed, what the hell was wrong with him.

**I know you all haven't seen much of Rukia but she will be jumping in pretty soon. If some of yal are losing interest just please bear with me it's going to get better. 5 reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: There are a few things that I should clear up. Rukia and Byakuya are royal vampies and where born that was so there hearts beats. Made vampire or in Ichigo'cashier will not beat when he is...well not himself. If you have any questions just PM me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.**

CHAPTER 7

It has been a month since that faithful day and Ichigo sat at his school desk remembering the kiss he shared with Rukia. Her words rang throughout his head,' you can control it.' Ichigo laughed, what person would want to control that thing. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window, like Byakuya said the nightmares where in fact fading. He could go to bed now without locking his door from the outside; however Hichigo was still there. Ichigo could never see him but always heard him, urging him to slip and taste the blood on Rukia's lips again. To Ichigo's surprise, sometime he felt like he should listen to ease the cravings he had from time to time. Yet, if that meant he was going to become a killer then no thanks. Even if he learned how to control it, he didn't want to hurt his sister or his friends.

"Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over and saw Renji followed by Toshiro.

"Toshiro and I have been thinking that you need a guys night out. It's been a while since we hung out." Renji said excitedly.

"Because the two of you always get me into trouble!" Ichigo replayed.

"Speaking of trouble," Toshiro said glancing at the empty spot on is ring finger."Where's the ring?"

"I gave it back." Ichigo said a little annoyed.

Renji rolled his eye.

" I knew I should have taken it when I had the chance. Anyway, there's this new club a little ways out of town and you're going with us." Renji declared.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to roll his eyes. " There are a few things wrong with this idea. One, Toshiro looks like a twelve year old, and two, we don't have any IDs." Ichigo stated, trying to ignore Toshrio's death glare. He didn't like to be reminded that he was short.

That moment Renji grin and slammed three IDs onto Ichigo's desk. He picked up the ID that had his face on it.

"Shion Takaya." Ichigo read his 'name' out loud. His age was 22.

"This is the best you could do?" Ichigo asked wearily rubbing is temple, he could feel a headache coming on.

"So it's a yes then." Renji said excitedly, completely ignoring Ichigo's question.

Ichigo sighed, wondering once again why he hangs out with these two.

"Alright, but that still doesn't help Toshiro." Ichigo said. "People will think he is just some kid in the wrong place."

Ichigo risked a quick glance at Toshiro and wished he hadn't. If looks could kill, Ichigo was pretty sure he would have been dead already.

"Just let me and Toshiro handle it, all you have to do is show up." Renji explained, sliding a flyer over to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed when he looked down and saw the name of the club 'Night Crawlers,' just his luck.

Ichigo waited impatiently for Toshiro and Renji. The two goof balls where late even when they promised to be here before him. Ichigo fidgeted with irritation, so to pass the time he watched complete strangers enter the club. Ichigo never saw so many strange people in one spot. He saw what seemed to be normal people dressed in casual clothes, some gothic looking couples and even a few walked in with dark sunglasses. It was already close to midnight, so what kind of person needs shades inside of a dark club? The club was just an abandon building in the middle of no where. On his way here Ichigo had almost missed his turn, it was like these people where trying to hide the place. The building had two floors and Ichigo was sure that the second floor was for VIP's only. Ichigo took out his cell phone, about to text Toshirio but stopped when he recognized his car pulling in. When Toshiro stepped out of the car Ichigo got a good look at his clothing. It took a lot of self control not to die right then and there with laughter. Ichigo's laugh was so contagious Renji quickly joined in. Finally after some time of trying not to fall to the ground like Renji, Ichigo stopped laughing and had to work twice as hard to ignore Toshiro's glares. Ichigo didn't know how Renji did it, but he managed to make Toshiro look older despite his small size.

"Good job Renji, but what took you guys so long?" Ichigo asked a little bit angry. He didn't understand it, but he really wanted to get into that club. This morning he couldn't have cared less, but now it was like he should be in there with everybody else.

"Hey, don't get all angry strawberry. We had trouble looking for the last turn." Renji replied.

"We had to get out the car and look for the road." Toshiro explained.

Ichigo huffed, but believed the two.

"Whatever, let's just get in line." Ichigo said.

After a good forty minutes Ichigo and his friends finally reached the front of the line. The bouncer at first looked surprise to see the trio. Ichigo didn't know why cause he didn't even know the guy, and he was pretty sure neither did Toshiro and Renji. There was something wolfish about the bouncer. His badge read Kenpachi, and he wore an eye patch like some kind of pirate. The man was strange, but what else was new at this place. Everyone looked strange. The guy had bells in his head for goodness sake, but the most bazar thing was that there was a little, pink headed girl, glancing over the guys back. It took most of Ichigo's will power to not stare, so he looked at the ground instead. He could hear Renji behind him trying to hold back his laughter. Kenpachi must look as funny to him as he did to me.

"These look like the real deal to me, Kenney," the pink headed girl said cheerfully.

Ichigo didn't know if he heard right or not, but it sounded like the bouncer growled at the little girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Kenpachi growled and handed back his friends and Ichigo's IDs. The bouncer stamped there hand and motioned them through. Ichigo walked passed the bouncer and he thought he heard him say something like 'stupid humans.' Ichigo wasn't sure over the loud music, though. The club was packed, there was a light up dance floor in the middle of the building that flashed red, blue, and purple, and a bar on the far side of the room. Suddenly, Ichigo had a strange feeling that he was being watched. He glanced around and confirmed his paranoia. Several people where staring at him and his friends, but something wasn't right with them. He could tell that there was something cold and foreboding about them. There gazes where somewhat hungry with desire, almost like the one Rukia gave him the night she told me to keep the ring. Ichigo swallowed as a sudden dryness crept over his throat. He turned to say something to Renji, but he was no longer there. Ichigo looked around and saw Toshiro chatting with a tall, busty, orange haired girl not too far from him and soon found Renji on the dance floor. Ichigo got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the bar hoping a glass of water would ease the dryness in his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo heard someone say over the loud music. He turned around and found Rukia glaring at him or at least trying to. Before Ichigo could reply Rukia pushed him away from the bar and towards a door that he had not noticed before. Everytime Ichigo tried to get a word out, Rukia just told him to shut up. The door lead upstairs, to of course the VIP room. The VIP room looked completely different from downstairs. The music wasn't as loud in here; you couldn't hear the one that was playing down stairs actually. They had a bar and tables filled with people chatting. Rukia pulled Ichigo to a private room.

"You shouldn't be here." Rukia whispered furiously.

"Sorry, but you're the one that brought me up here." Ichigo said somewhat annoyed.

Rukia looked like she was about to turn blue, it was dark so Ichigo wasn't sure.

"That's not what I meant." Rukia said. "Besides, you're safer up here then you are down there."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

Rukia sighed with frustration running a hand through her hair.

"I can't tell you. You need to go right now before you do something stupid or someone catches your scent." she said quickly.

Ichigo just gave Rukia a weird look and she gave him a glare in return. Rukia sighed once again losing patients with him.

"You're doing it again Ichigo. Even without the ring you're somehow absorbing power, but how can a human body adapt like that?" she said now looking at Ichigo curiously.

"Great," Ichigo muttered. He was changing into a monster again and he didn't even notice. Suddenly, his thoughts went back to the kiss they'd shared and the taste of her blood. Ichigo swallowed trying to ease the pain in his throat, but his mouth was still dry. His heart began to race, sounding loud in his ears.

"Ichigo?"

He didn't hear Rukia call his name over the sound of his beating heart. Ichigo frowned, tilting his head to the side, this wasn't right. It wasn't his heart that he was hearing, it was...Rukia's?

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I need to go." Ichigo said quickly.

Ichigo somewhat stumbled out the booth; however, on his way to the door Ichigo ran into someone.

"What are you doing up here human?" a familiar voice asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up and saw that he had ran into the bouncer from downstairs.

Before Ichigo could answer, Kenpachi had him in a tight head lock. Usually he could get out of these cause of his reckless dad, but for some reason he couldn't get out of this one.

"Let him go Kenpachi, he was just leaving!"

Behind him Ichigo heard the bouncer growl.

"You know the rules Ms. Kuchiki, no humans allowed up here." Kenpachi said, digging his claws into the Ichigo's flesh. Kenpachi sniffed the human's blood smelled off, he though.

"You don't know what's you're doing Kenpachi, he's already absorbed too much energy and if you set him off-" Rukia screamed.

However it was too late. Too quick for the him to see, Ichigo had Kenpachi pinned.

"Oh crap." Rukia said to herself. She should have just took Ichigo outside, instead of up here. She'd brought Ichigo to a room where he would be surrounded by the most powerful people in supernatural world. It never occurred to her that he could absorbed other people's energy. However, to her hope, it would look like he would transition into a vampire if he kept this up. Rukia didn't know what to to, she was pretty sure that Ichigo was stronger then her despite not feeding for a month. She had to try something though. Ichigo could not bite a werewolf, it would kill him. So,she did the only thing she knew that would get his attention; Rukia cut both her wrists. Ichigo had Rukia by the neck before she could remove her hand from her wrist to move on to the other. She clawed at Ichigo's arm, but it was futile. She looked up and immideatly notice his physical changes. His eyes weren't red like a normal hungry vampire, but where gold surrounded by black. Ruckia's shivered involuntary, she was truly scared of Ichigo. This wasn't normal for changed vampires. She hadn't counted on this happening. Rukia didn't even know what the heck was going on! Without warning, Ichigo forced Rukia's head to one side and got ready to bite down. Rukia closed her eyes hoping his bite wouldn't hurt her. This one would be her first time being bitten by another vampire because the act was meant to be special , but the bite never came. Rukia slowly opened her eyes and saw that her brother had Ichigo by the throat. Rukia started coughing, trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Has he taken blood?" Byakuya asked calmly, but she could tell that he was angry.

"N..No, no he hasn't." Rukia chocked out, rubbing her sore neck.

Byakuya nodded, not needing to hear more. He put his hand over the human's heart and kicked started it.

"Get the human home." Byakuya commanded.

Rukia watched as they took Ichigo home. Byakuya gave Rukia one last look then left the room. Suddenly, Rukia felt something warm sliding down her neck. She touched it, shock to find that it was her blood. Rukia felt around and felt two deep puncture wounds. Rukia had not even felt Ichigo's bite!

" Oh crap." Was all she could say.

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do to own bleach or any of it's characters.**

CHAPTER 8

Rukia sat on her bed, in her room pouting. Her brother had locked her in and told her to stay put till he got back. She didn't intentionally mean to ruins Ichigo's life, but as far as Byakuya knows, Ichigo was still human. He hadn't taken much of her blood, so she hoped Ichigo would have some self control till she saw him again. She just hoped he wouldn't consume anymore blood till then. Rukia laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, breathing deeply trying to relax. To be honest she was hopping Ichigo would slip further into her world. Rukia fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Ichigo awoke once again with a splitting head ache. He sat up and groan in pain, his body was somewhat sore. Ichigo got up and went to the bathroom across from his turned on the shower feeling dirty. When he was done, Ichigo headed to his room to get ready for school but stopped when he noticed something weird about his reflection. He stopped in front of his bathroom mirror and wipe of the condensation. Ichigo nearly jumped with fright at what he saw. Looking back at him, Ichigo saw, well...himself but his eyes where a glowing gold color surrounded by black. Was this a hallucination, or was he losing his mind? Ichigo's face was pale, almost chalk white. He reached to touched his hair, surprise to find it bleached.

"Why don't you take a picture." it chuckled, "it will last longer."

This time Ichigo did jump and now he was sure that he was loosing his mind.

Ichigo recognized the voice as Hichigo's. He gazed at his own reflection dumbfounded.

"That's impossible," Ichigo mumbled trying to reassure himself. " I got rid of you, I'm human...not whatever the hell you are."

Hichigo chuckled at Ichigo's effort to reassure himself. He smiled at him showing his fangs.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Ichigo. I told you that I was going to be there when you slipped and you did." he laughed. "Now there is no going back."

Ichigo pinched himself, trying to wake himself up. He was convinced that this was a dream, one that he wanted to wake up from, now!

"Why don't you smile for me, then see how fake your fangs are." Hichigo's pale face faded from the mirror and replaced it with Ichigo's own. However his eyes where still an unnatural color, but at least his hair turned back to normal. Ichigo was somewhat afraid to open his mouth to see if what he said was true or not, but he wanted to prove Hichigo wrong. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and sure enough he had fangs.

* * *

Renji glared at Ichigo's desk like he was here, but he wasn't. Ichigo hasn't been at school for three days! How could that overgrown fruit leave him and Toshiro at the club alone. It was suppose to be a guys night out. Renji sighed with frustration and turned his attention back to his teacher, although he wasn't listening. Renji had to admit that he got distracted by all the pretty ladies on the dance floor, but as soon as he was tired he went to go look for his friends. Renji found Toshiro talking to some girl named Rangiku Matsumoto. Renji sighed again and turned his attention onto the clock. They had five minute till lunch and Renji planed on spending it at Kuriosaki's house.

When the bell finally rang, he rushed out of the class room. Renji almost made it out of the building but was stopped by Orihime.

"Are you going to go see Kuriosaki too?" she asked.

Renji sighed with relief, though he planned on going to Ichigo's house alone. he was just glad that it wasn't a teacher that caught him. He looked down and saw a basket in Orihme hand.

She caught Renji gaze and held the basket up for him to see.

"I made a get well lunch for Ichigo." she smiled.

"What gave you the idea that he was sick." Renji asked.

"I called there house and Yuzu said that Ichigo wasn't feeling well."

Renji shrugged, he just hope Ichigo was sick or he was going to get an ear full of Renji. After about fifteen minutes they reached Ichigo's house. Renji was about to knock on the door, but the door suddently opened before he even could. Renji gaped at Rukia Kuchiki as she walked out of Ichigo's house.

"Oh umm excuse me." she said surprised, then hurried pass them. Renji and Orihme stared at the Kuchiki's retreating form.

"Okay, that was strange." Renji mumbled.

"Oh hello Renji and Orihme.

He turned around and saw Karin at the door.

"Ichigo's in his room, hopefully you can knock some sense into him. He wont eat or drink anything Yuzu makes for him." she sighed

Orihme suddenly brightened up.

"Maybe he will eat the lunch I prepared for him."she said cheerfully.

Renji rolled his eyes. Anybody that was close to Orihme knew that she couldn't cook. He went on ahead and climbed the stairs to Ichigo's room. He heard Orihme say bye to the twins and hurried to catch up with him. Renji was curious to find out what Rukia Kuchiki was doing here.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed breathing deeply. Now that Rukia explained everything, he felt somewhat better. However, now he had to be extremely careful. If anyone found out what he was, Ichigo was as good as dead. Rukia promised that she would help make his new life better, and he hoped she would do it soon. Rukia explained that he was still human, to a point. He still craved blood, and his eyes would not change back to there usual brown. She gave him special contact and he knew that they where going to be a pain to wear. Rukia said that if he consumed any amount of blood he would truly become a vampire. Ichigo could still eat but it wouldn't satisfy him. So basically either way he was going to starve. He vaguely remember what happened at the club after he black out. Ichigo couldn't control the moan that escaped his lips when he remember the taste of Rukia's blood. Against Ichigo's will his fangs slid pass his gums. Rukia said that if he was going to continue living with humans he was going to have to learn how to control his emotions. All his senses increase half the amount a full fledged vampires. It was one of the reasons why he was siting in the dark, with the curtains drawn. Ichigo jumped in surprise when he suddenly heard a knock at his door. The scent was unfamiliar to him. Ichigo let out a mental groan in frustration, he was getting too comfortable with his new 'abilities.' Rukia said it was a gift and he should be lucky that he was still alive. She claimed that most humans body could not adjust to the change and they usually died. However Ichigo didn't see it that way. Between the never ending agony in his dry throat and his heightened hormones, Ichigo thought that his 'gift' was a curse.

The knocking came again, but this time impatiently. He quickly slipped in the contacts then got up slowly and answered the door. Before he could even see who was behind the door a fist came out of nowhere and connected with his face. Ichigo landed and skidded to a stop on the other side of his room. He held his noise in would think he would be use to it by now.

"What was that for!" Ichigo shouted glaring at the figure just outside his door. He watched as another figure emerged behind his attacker, with a basket in its hand.

"Did you have to hit him so hard, Renji?" Orihme asked worriedly, now trying to inspect Ichigo's face.

"Yes I did. That was for ditching Toshiro and me at the club." Renji accused.

"I wasn't feeling well." Ichigo replayed automatically. He had already rehearsed this lie a billion time inside his head. Beside he was not feeling like himself lately.

Renji glared at Ichigo not believing his story. Ichigo returned Abrai's glared.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Ichigo asked getting up from the floor and at the same time glanced at his alarm clock beside his bed.

"Inoe here made you lunch." Renji said. He almost laughed right then and there as he notice Ichigo paled slightly.

Ichigo turned to Orhime and looked at the basket trying very hard not to toss it out his window. Orihime blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"I...I thought you missed my cooking so I made you l...lunch." she stuttered.

"Thank you." Ichigo said kindly and took the basket and placed it on his desk.

"You won't eat Ichigo? I worked hard to make it and I even added a new ingredient to the bento box." she said innocently.

"Yeah Ichigo. Won't you eat some now?" Renji urged, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

Ichigo swallowed loudly and was surprised that no one else heard it.

He sighed, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings. He opened the bag and was flabbergasted by the size of the thing.

"There is no way I can eat this by myself." he said out loud.

"Would you share it with me?" Ichigo said. If he had to suffer then Renji was going to too!

Orihme clasped her hands in delight. "That is a great idea Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he saw the grin on Renji's face disappear.

Thirty minutes, later the three of them where on ichigo's bedroom floor, with full bellies...well some of them. Ichigo had not even finished half of his lunch when he had the urge to puke.

"Ichigo? You do not look too good." she said worriedly, unaware that it was her lunch that did this to them. And like always, she was unaffected.

"You don't look too well either, Renji."

" I think I caught whatever Ichigo has." he lied, clutching his stomach.

"Oh." Orihme said, not knowing what to do.

"We should leave and let Ichigo get some rest." Renji said, getting up, trying to keep the food in him.

"Alright." she agreed reluctantly. "See you later Ichigo."

Ichigo watched as Orhime left the room, then the house. He climbed to his feet slowly, ready to bolt to the toilet as soon as Renji would leave.

"What was Rukia Kuchiki doing here?" he asked curiously.

Ichigo groaned loudly.

"That is none of your business Renji." he almost hissed.

"This isn't over." Renji promised then left in a hurry to empty his stomache.

Ichigo sighed with relief and rushed to he bathroom and threw up what Orihme called food. He flushed the toilet and leaned his head on the cool tub, now feeling very sick. He groaned as his stomach growled. Even though he just ate Ichigo was hungry for something else. He wished that he never agreed to that stupid dare.

**REVIEW PLEASE and sorry for the mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am loving the reviewsband story alerts guys. Keep them up. I might reward yal with some Ichigo & Rukia action if i like what I hear.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters._**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

The next night, Rukia sat in her brothers office patiently, waiting on him to return from his meeting with the council. When she got back from Ichigo's yesterday, she had confessed everything to her brother. Even though his face did not show any signs of his feelings, Rukia could tell that he was mad, well... mad was an understatement. She got up from her seat and started pacing. What if they decided to punish her or worst, kill Ichigo. For some reason Rukia couldn't bare the thought of Ichigo dying because of her. Human turned vampires where the lowest in there society. The council didn't have a good reason to spare Ichigo even if her blood was running through his veins. Rukia spun around when she heard the door open. Her brother walked in and his expression gave nothing away. Byakuaya walked passed her and sat in his chair. Soon after the butler came in and gave Byakuya's tea.

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Kuchiki." the butler asked.

"No thank you." she declined

The butler nodded and took his leave. Rukia watched him till he was out of sight.

"Sit, Rukia." her brother commanded.

Rukia went over to the chair opposite of her brothers.

After a few minutes Byakuya still had not said anything. She was about to say something when he finally, spoke up.

"They want to see your human." Byakuya said calmly.

Rukia looked at her brother confused.

"What for?"

Byakuya tossed Rukia there family ring, however something was off with it. Rukia's eyes widen when she couldn't sense the usual power that emitted from the ring.

"Kuriosak took it all Rukia, he now possesses unimaginable power from our bloodline. They want to see if he can control himself, for obvious reasons. If he can, he will be under our care and you will teach him the rules of our clan and society."

"And if he can't?" she asked, not really sure how she felt about it.

"You and I both know the answer to that."Byakuya said.

"When is the meeting brother?"

Byakuya rolled up his sleeves to check the time.

"Now."

Ichigo was walking home from the grocery store, enjoying the night air. He could smell a home cook meal three blocks from where he was. He knew that it was night time, but his eyes saw everything was lit up with lights in the sky! Ichigo never saw so many stars in his life. He could also hear a teenager tagging a wall down the street. Although he could hear and smell all these things, one sound and smell stood out from the rest. It smelled hot and thick, like tomato soup on a winter day. He imagined it so vividly, he could feel it slowly sliding down his throat, burning it's way down and-

"What the hell am I thi-" Ichigo thought. Suddenly, he bent over in pain. Ichigo could feel his veins burn with need that demanded to be satisfied. He held his breath, coved his ears, and even closed his eyes trying to block out the sounds of beating hearts and all the smells of different blood types. When the cravings passed and the dryness ebbed away from his veins, Ichigo stood up quickly. He was ready to get home and lock himself in his room for who knows how long...possibly forever. Ichigo clutched the grocery bag tighter, took a deep breath to clear his head of the crimson temptress, and began his walk home. He was half way home when a figure stepped into his path. Ichigo took a step back when the man in front of him started to laugh.

"Hello there Ichigo Kuriosaki." the man said taking a step closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo took notice of the mans appearance. He wearing a green and white stripped hat and a green robe to match.

"Poor thing, you look hungry." the man teased taking another step.

"Stop it Kisuke, you're scaring him. Get on with it already, so I can go home." someone said behind Ichigo.

Ichigo spun around and saw a...cat behind him. Oh man I am loosening my mind! He mentally screamed.

The man in front of Ichigo sighed heavily with disappointment.

"Fine Yoruichi," he sighed again. "you never let me have any fun." the guy muttered.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard familiar scream down the alley. He had dreamed about it too many times now to forget. Ichigo sprinted in the direction of his sister's scream.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo screamed. He skidded to a stop when he saw his sister in the grip of a familiar bouncer.

"Cute sister you got here human." He laughed "Wait, my bad you're not that anymore."

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cried.

"Let her go!" he commanded.

"Or what?" Kenpachi teased. He laughed when Ichigo did nothing. Quick as a snake the bouncers teeth where in Ichigo sister's neck.

Yuzu's scram shattered the night sky causing the stars in the sky to loose there luster. Ichigo ran full speed at the bouncer and tackled him to the ground, the need to save his sister so raw that he started to see red. Kenpachi let's go of Yuzu, trying to hold the fledgling. Ichigo punched the bouncer repeatedly with everything he had...then fist was ready to knock the bouncer's lights out, laid motionless in the air. Ichigo's stopped to the smell of blood in the air. More potent than the scents he smelled on his way home-more inviting. Ichigo's mouth began to water. He didn't know how he knew what it was, he just did. Suddenly, Ichigo didn't have control over his actions anymore. Instinct completely took over him. He spun around in the direction of the smell, but didn't see anything to give away its location. Ichigo looked around for his sister, but couldn't find her either. Now that the smell of blood was in the air he wasn't going to calm down till he got it. He was just so hungry for it, that it hurt. Ichigo turned back around to where the bouncer laid, but saw that he was gone too.

Ichigo growled with frustration, his body aching for the satisfaction that he knew blood would only bring him. He stood up, searching for prey, but only caught a scent of a human female not too far for him. Ichigo slowly stalked towards the women, his mind only focused on quenching his thirst. He rounded the corner and saw the girl, her back turned away from him. Ichigo was about to attack the unsuspecting woman when his head began to ache.

"No!"

Ichigo turned around quickly, wondering who said that. When he didn't see anybody, he relaxed and focused on the girl. Once again he was ready to attack when the voice stopped him again.

"I said no!"

He realized that it was himself saying no.

"Shut up!" I yelled at myself. To my horror the girl sup around, took one look and me, and sprinted away screaming. Ichigo wanted to chase after her, but by now his head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to it. He couldn't help but yell in pain. Ichigo finally regain control of his body. He clenched his head fighting between the need to feed and his humanity. It took a lot of energy, but after a few minutes Ichigo had full control. However he was completely drained of energy and still hungry. His vision blurred in and out of the darkness, he was in danger of blacking out. Before he truly blacked out, he called out for his sister.

"Yuzu?"

**I know Ichigo is blacking out a lot but youvacant blame him, he's physically and emotionally drained. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had to fix some mistakes earlier in the morning****. I hope yal like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"Yuzu!" Ichigo woke up screaming for his sister. He looked around the unfamiliar room for her, but she was not here.

"Yuzu!" he called again his voice a little bit sore. Ichigo, hurried out of bed, determined to look for his younger sister.

He could remember bits and pieces of last night. Although, the thing that stood out to him the most was that he wanted to attack his sister, again. He shook with disgust at the thought. Ichigo went to the door, but found it locked. He started banging on the door, feeling somewhat defeated. He had to find Yuzu and make sure that she was still safe. Then Ichigo remembered that one eyed bouncer that attacked his sister. A hot, rage began to fill Ichigo and he could feel himself slipping, once again. From the farthest corner of his mind, he could feel Hichigo beckoning for him to lose control. Ichigo sunk to the floor, it was like two battles were being waged in his mind. Ichigo was close to defeat until Yuzu rush in.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Yuzu asked worriedly. She walked over towards her big brother and slowly, helped him to his feet.

"Yuzu!" he ignored his sisters question and hugged her tightly, with relief. He took a step back and examined his sister's body and saw that she was not harmed. He hugged her once again, but this time, unintentionally Ichigo leaned closer to his sister; his mouth open ready to bite into her fragile neck.

"Ichigo!" he quickly stood up straight, removing himself from his sister.

Yuzu turned around surprised to see Rukia. Rukia looked at Ichigo worriedly. He then realized that his fangs where out. Ichigo turned away from the two and covered his mouth with his right hand, focusing on retracting them. All the while he was listening to the girls conversation.

"Thank you so much for calling us, Ms. Kuchiki." Yuzu said sincerely. "Karin and I have been worrying about him all night."

"It was no problem at all," Rukia smiled. " and please call me Rukia. We couldn't just could not leave him there in the streets."

"Alright then, Rukia." Yuzu grinned.

"Oh, do you mind if I keep Ichigo here for a while? I need to talk to him about some school work." Rukia lied.

"Oh, ...yeah, sure." Yuzu smiled. "See you at home Ichigo."

"See you later Yuzu." he replyed, his back still turned.

When the door closed, Ichigo sighed loudly and walked towards the bed he slept on earlier and sat down.

"Ichigo-"

"Where am I?" Ichigo interrupted, his fangs no longer out.

Rukia sighed, "You are in Urahara's shop." she explained.

Ichigo didn't recognized the store and just accepted that he was in some strangers home.

"Wh...what happened last night?" he was almost too afraid to ask.

"We will explain that to you later. First, you need to drink this." Rukia said handing Ichigo a drink. Ichigo did not see her come in with anything, so he wondered where it came from. He instantly knew what was in the cup. However, as soon as the smell hit his nose; he knew something wasn't exactly right with it.

"I am not drinking that." Ichigo hissed, then quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Calm down Ichigo, it's not real blood. Urahara has been working on synthetic blood for a while now, and he wanted you to be the first one test it." Ichigo stiffened at the name Urahara, however he did not know why, the name made him tense.

"I will not drink that." he said again." I do not care if it's animal, human or even synthetic!" Ichigo shouted, and smack the cup away. He watched as it hit the wall and splattered every where. Ichigo stared at the blood, his body pleaded for the need to be sated.

Rukia glared at Ichigo in frustration.

"Ichigo you don't understand, you could-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Rukia, what is taking so long?" Byakuaya asked, now coming in through the door. He looked at the two for a minute then looked questionably at the blood on the wall.

"I see." Byakuya nodded like he knew what was going on.

"Please tell me you can fix this." Ichigo said desperately.

"Like I explained before, Kurosaki, if you slipped I would not have the power to help you." Byakuya said calmly.

"There has to be some other way! I do not want to be a vampire! This hunger-thirst whatever the hell it is, it's driving me crazy! FIX IT NOW!" Ichigo yelled.

"The only other way is death, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's sudden anger deflated when hearing this. There had to be some way, and Ichigo was not going to give up. Ichigo looked back at Byakuya hoping that he was just playing a sick joke on him. He watched as Byakuya cocked his head to the side as if he heard something.

"Even now your heart is stuttering, trying to pump what's left inside of you." Byakuya said, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"Brother, you need to feed." Rukia said worriedly.

"That can wait Rukia, Ichigo still doesn't seem to grasp the situation." Byakuya harshly.

Rukia was astonished, this was the most her brother ever said in her presence.

"You are going to die if you do not except your fate." Byakuya said tossing something at Ichigo.

He caugh it, and saw that it was the ring Ichigo stole.

"It's yours now." Byakuya took his leave, but worned us first that Urahara wanted us down stairs in 5 minutes. Ichigo just sat there not knowing what to do, he could either become a vampire or die. Ichigo put his head in his hands in distress. He literary wanted to scream at the world, to let the people know how much pain he was in.

"So what are you going to do?"

Ichigo had not realized Rukia was still in the room with him. He looked up when he heard a strange emotion in her words. The girl was crying bloody tears which freaked him out. Other then that he didn't understand why this girl ,who barely knew him, was crying for him.

"I can see it in your face. " she said sadly, now looking down at her hands. She shed a few more tears then was startled when Ichigo appeared in front of her. He had moved so quickly, she had not notice. Rukia took a step back, then looked up at Ichigo suddently worried.

Then a sudden realization hit her. She was crying blood, and was inside a room with a starving vampire.

"I should go." Rukia said and quickly tried to escape the room; however, she gasped when Ichigo's cold hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Rukia looked back up at Ichigo. His eyes where shadowed by his hair, and his breath ragged. Rukia froze when Ichigo suddenly inhaled deeply. Taking in the scent of Rukia's blood and letting it wash over him. "You're right, you should go. I haven't eaten in days and you smell mouthwatering," Ichigo hissed.

"W-what if I wanted you to bite me." Rukia whispered.

The deceleration startled Ichigo and made his hunger so much more painful. Ichigo found it difficult to swallow. Rukia took a step forward and Ichigo didn't take a step back like she thought he would. Before Rukia could lose her nerve she kissed him with her blood stained lips. Ichigo thought at that moment he should have pushes him away, but he found himself deeply absorbed in the kiss. Then he found himself kissing along her jawline and slowly moving down towards her neck. Immediately, Ichigo pushed her away and whipped his lips clean before his tongue licked away the blood. He groan loud and painfully. Rukia knew at this point Ichigo was in some deep pain.

"M-me not drinking is what's keeping me human!" he bawl Don't do that again!"

"Baka, it's what's killing you!" she yelled back. "I don't know why but I'm not even suppose to be attracted to made vampire. Although, for whatever reason I am," she paused "...to you." Rukia looked up at Ichigo. She was on the verge of tears again, but her eyes were cold when she said, "I will not see you kill yourself Kurosaki."

"Don't cry Rukia." Ichigo said softly. His voice sounded strange to both there ears and sent shivers down her spine. He slowly moved closer toward Rukia and for a moment it looked like he was about to kiss her again. Although, at the last moment he turned and whispered in her ear, "Red doesn't look good on you Rukia." Ichigo grinned widely at the comment. It was the same thing she had said to him not too long ago. He frowned with confusion when Rukia jerked her arm out of his, with surprising strength. Ichigo was troubled, he did not understand Rukia's anger.

"You have three minutes to get down stairs." she spat, then stormed out of the room. What had just happened?

REVIEW...


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it is short but I will be posting tomarrow.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo looked at the door confused. He did not remember what he had said to Rukia to make her so upset. He shrugged it off and changed into some clothes that they provided for him. Ichigo walked down the unfamiliar hallway for a couple of minutes lost.

"They are in here sir."

Ichigo looked over and saw a bug eyed little girl standing in front of a sliding door with her head bowed. He had not noticed her earlier.

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo said a little uncertain.

He walked in and saw Byakua siting down beside the guy he saw last night.

"Ah, it is good to finally see you again, Ichigo."

He got up and shook his hand.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. You may call me Urahara."

" You are that guy from last night." Ichigo said staring.

"I am." he smiled and took his seat.

Ichigo sat across from him. The bug eyed girl walked in with a glass and handed it to Byakuya. Ichigo's hunger spiked when he smelled that it was blood. He swallowed and looked in the opposites direction.

"Oh! Would you like something to drink, Ichigo?"

" N...no thanks." He swallowed trying to ease the dryness in his throat.

"Suit yourself." Urahara shrugged."

They sat in silence for a while; Byakuya and Urahara just staring at him. Ichigo thoughts drifted to Rukia. He wondered where she was. He wanted to apologize for whatever he did.

"So, why am I here." Ichigo said impatiently since no one was going to talk.

"Last night the vampire council decided to put you on trial. Your test was to see how well you controlled yourself around humans." Byakuya said.

"You did well, however if you could use some more practice." Urahara added.

The word trial made Ichigo think of a judge and jury but then he began to remember what happened yesterday.

"Yuzu, she was bitten by that bouncer." Ichigo said glaring at Urahara.

"That was one of Yourichi's illusions. As you saw before, your sister is unharmed."

Ichigo remembered seeing his sister unharmed not too long ago.

"I do not want to be a vampire, I want to be human." Ichigo said.

"Oh yes, Buakuya told me about your reluctance to complete the transition. So you are ready to leave your family and friends." He said calmly leaning back in his chair.

"Of corse not." Ichigo said disgusted.

Ichigo sighed tiredly, the only way to live was to become a vampire.

"It is your choice Ichigo." Byakuya said setting down his glass.

"To complete the transition you have to drink human blood. If you decide to go through with the act, as soon as your heart stops you have to find us. Resist every temptation to consume blood or the council will kill you. If you decide to do it now it would be a lot easier to keep our existence hidden." Urahara said hoping Ichigo would say okay and complete the transition know.

Ichigo shook his head, "No."

Urahara sighed loudly not understanding this boy. "I didn't think you would.

"How long do you think he has, Urahara?" Byakuya asked.

Urahara studied Ichigo for a long moment, till the point he began to feel uncomfortable under the mans stare.

"I have to say about two to three days, since it's impossible for you to consume human food and you won't drink the synthetic blood."

"Since you are being stubborn Ichigo, I am going to tell you what is going to happen to you till you do decide to become a vampire. You are going to be hungry all the time, you sences will be very sensitive, and your heart is going to keep stuttering till it stops completely. When that happens I advise you to get as quickly away from the nearest human cause you are going to kill. If you kill a human we will kill you. If you threaten our secret, we will kill you." Byakuya said simplily then checked his watch.

"If you will excuse me." Byakuya said politely and left the room.

Ichigo was staring at his hands processing everything Byakuya said. So basically he was going to die either way. Ichigo buried his head in his hands when it dawned on him that he did not have long to live.

"You may go home Ichigo. However just between you and me, I would love to see you complete the transition. Made vampires are not that special, although you posses the Kichicki's ring. You should have died but you didn't." Urahara said exiting the room. "Oh and one more thing Ichigo, if you kill the human you are feeding from you will become a hollow."

Ichigo looked up and saw that he was alone in the room. He noticed a mirror on the opposite side of the room. Ichigo got up and wasn't surprise by his appearance, he was hardly looked like a human. His irises where gold surrounded by black. His bright orange hair seemed brighter and it grew out to his shoulders, and his skin somewhat paler then it should be. He wondered how his sister didn't notice before. Ichigo turned to leave but stopped short when he realized he couldn't go out on public looking like this. Ichigo looked around and notice a hoodie on his hair that was not there before. He slipped the hoodie on and covered his head with the hood and left the store.

* * *

He sat in Byakuya's study impatiently. He had a pretty nice home but his was bigger in Hueco Mundo. He glanced down at his watch again and saw that Byakuya was now ten minutes late. He wonder why the Kuchiki was keeping him waiting, he had other thing to do. Suddenly the study door open, he did't bother to look cause he already knew who it was.

"You are late." he said irratation slightly creeping his words.

"My apologies Aizen," Byakuya bowed. "I had some loose ends to tie up."

"Ah yes. That human you are adding to your clan. From what I heard he is quiet promising."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, however we are not here to talk about him. Rukia!" Byakuya called.

Rukia appeared by her brothers side instantly.

"Yes, brother." she said, but she was looking at the vampire sitting across from her.

"I want you to meet Sosuke Aizen" her brother said motioning to the man.

"Hello." Rukia said politely to Aizen.

Azien chuckled "From the look on her face, Byakuya it looks like you did not tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rukia asked bewildered.

Azien spoke up before Byakuya had the chance to answer.

"We are getting married." He said.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It is not much, but it is something. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

(day 1)

As soon as he got home last night he went to his worried sisters questions and dodging his dad's attacks. He closed the door in old man's face, locked the door and went to bed. Ichigo woke up covered in sweat. It seemed his hunger was easy to ignore while he slept. Ichigo slowly got out of bed, his joints popping, and got ready for a shower. He turned it on; the scorching water not bothering him one bit. He striped his bed and put his sheets in the washer. The twins where already at school and his dad...well he didn't know.

Ichigo walked into the class room tardy; his home room teacher giving him detention and then took his usual seat by the window. Only ten minutes into class and Ichigo thought that he was going to go crazy. The thumping and beating of so many hearts and the smell of warm blood made Ichigo's mouth water when his insides felt completely dry and on fire. Ichigo was repulsed with himself. He didn't want to admit that he was tempted to slaughter the whole school. That his teeth ached to be penetrate the fleshy surface of his class mates. Ichigo forced his attention to outside trying to find something to distract himself. Maybe if he imagined that he was out there he could imagine breathing in fresh air. Ichigo saw that the PE teacher was running his students again. Ichigo found Orihime quickly, cause she was falling behind the rest of the students and no one had a chest like hers. Even from the third floor Ichigo could see her features clearly,the twin blue clips she always wore in her hair, her grey eyes, however her jugular vein in her neck stood out the most. From here it look like a red beacon flashing in time with her erratic heat beat. Ichigo closed his eyes listening to Orihime's life rushing threw her quickly like the waters of a stormy ocean. Everything inside him blazed like a furnace, hot and painfully. He leaned his head on the cool window, trying to get as close to the sound as possible and at the same time hopeing the cool glass would ease his torment. Ichigo was so enthralled with the sound he was unaware that he was drooling and making inappropriate noises in his seat. Unaware, Ichigo's own heartbeat was struggling to keep beating.

"Mr. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was knock out of his dazed. His teacher, Misato Ochi, had threw her handy dany black notebook at him.

Ichigo growled and rubbed his forehead, the growl sounding a little more animalistic then he intended but no one seem to notice.

"I don't care if you fall asleep in my class because your grade are good but I would appreciate If you kept your kinky dreams and noises to yourself."

Ichigo just stared at his teacher in disbelief, he was not doing such a thing. He looked around the class room and saw his peers laughing at him. Epically Renji although, he did not see Toshiro. A matter of fact he has not seen his friends since the club.

Ichigo stayed awake and payed attention for the rest of the class not wanting to risk fantasize about biting into peoples necks again. The rest of the day went on like that. Ichigo sat out for PE, and found something to distract him with during his classes. During lunch time, Ichigo went to the roof wanting to be alone for awhile. He leaned against the fence that prevented teenagers to be tempted to jump off the roof and commit suicide. Ichigo was very tempted to. He didn't know how long he could hold back this hunger. Ichigo groaned when he heard Renji calling for him. As soon as he looked at the door Renji came trough.

"Hey Ichigo, have you seen Toshiro?" the red head asked.

"No, I have not seen the little guy." Ichigo replied. He got off the fence and started fix up his clothes.

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked.

"I haven't seen the guy since I dropped him off at the club. I was going to stop by his house and see if he was there. Do you want to come?"

"I can't, there is something I have to do something after school." he declined.

The bell wrung and Ichigo speed past Renji. He jumped when Renji grabbed his arm. Ichigo spun around to yank Renji's hand off of his but he had already let go.

"Kurosaki you are freezing!" Abrai stood their stairing at Ichigo.

"I got to get to class." Ichigo muttered then hurried down the stairs.

Ichigo had no intention of going back to class. He climbed the school fence trying to get away from any group of humans. Renji's warm hand broke Ichigo's restraint, his heart had stopped.

Rukia walked up and down the length of her room in outrage. She was trying really hard to control her anger.

"Married!" Rukia barked. How can he do this to me?"

Rukia plopped down on her bed and pouted. She sat there waiting for her brother to explain what this was all about. Jump when she thought her brother forgotten about her he walk in through her door.

"Now I know this is a lit-" Byakuya begin but Rukia interrupted.

"How can you do this to me! I don't want to get married, especially to that Azien!" she shouted.

" This is for the you Rukia, I thought it would be best for you to have someone in your life. It has centuries since you last went out, since Kaien." Byakuya said.

Rukia was close to tears when her brother mentioned Kaien.

"I don't want to marry Azien." she said quietly.

"Well, what's done is done Rukia." Byakuya sighed. "It is not like you where seeing anybody anyway."

Rukia was about to defend herself and tell her brother that she did find someone but she knew he wouldn't approve.

"Just think about it this way, our clan will be stronger when you and Azien marry." he said.

"So that is what this is about." she fussed, "Power?"

Byakuya just shook his head not bothering to answer Rukia.

"You are marrying Aizen and that's final." he said and left Rukia alone in her room.

Rukia was crying now.

"But I love Ichigo?" she said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay i was working on an essay. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 13

Blood ran down his hand in thin, icy rivers. He was so cold, and he had lost so much blood. Toshiro had no idea how he managed to stay on his feet. He yanked hard on the chain like fence beside the alley of the club. Ignoring the pain in his cut up hands, Toshiro yanked once more, desperate to widen the gap at the bottom where someone had cut the wire. Mud coated his boots and jeans as Toshiro kneeled, pulling on the fence. He winced as the pain in his neck steadily got worse. It was no use, the blood on his hands made his grip slippery and even after throwing his weight against the fence, he wasn't strong enough to widen the hole. A starved cat could have made it through but not him. Toshiro let out a string of curses then immediately clamped his bloody hand over his mouth, now wishing he had not made the sound, yet it was already too late. He glanced at the opening of the alley and saw the ginder headed beauty-no the demon. Toshiro's throat tightened in fear. There was no where to run, and he knew he was trapped.

Rangiku raised her head sniffing the air.

"Oh, Tashiro your blood smells fantastic." she growled "It literally sends chills down my spine. It even beats my best saki." She sighed happily remembering the taste of the snow haired humans blood.

"Hmm, it would be a shame to kill you. You have seen too much." she said absently.

Toshiro paled when the demon suddenly grins widely, flashing her long, white fangs.

"Gin won't be too mad if I bring home a new...pet."

Toshiro let out a pained filled wail as agony erupted from the bite mark the demon gave him. Without warning she was in front of Toshiro. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible, but he was paralyzed with pain. The last thing Toshiro heard before he black out was Rangiku trying to soothe him.

* * *

(day 2)

Ichigo sat on his bed staring blankly at his walls. He was so terribly thirsty, his own saliva did not help. Ichigo gripped his hands tightly, letting his nails bite into his skin. Ichigo stared as his blood slowly began to drip down his hands. Even though he craved blood he did not have to urge to drink his own. He waited for his cuts to heal then created new ones. He was glad his family was not home. Dad had taken the twins on a surprise vacation even though we just finished spring break. The old man insisted that he go with them, but Ichigo told him that he was not feeling well. They will be gone for a week. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and groaned wanting the urges to go away. The harder he resisted the more it made him heart had started up five minutes ago, when it had stopped he had blacked out. Usually he was awake when it stops, but Ichigo guess he didn't have the energy for it. Ichigo sighed loudly, what he needed was a distraction. He reached for his cell phone and saw that he had several text messages from Renji. He ignored them and texted his friend letting him know that he was going to go help him to look for Toshiro.

An hour later Ichigo left the house and found Renji waiting for him in the front seat of his car. Ichigo hesitated when he saw Orihime in the back seat waving at him. Ichigo quickly slipped on the hood on his hoody; hopeing that the it would help obscure his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Orihime?"

Ichigo climbed into the front seat as she began to talk. "Renji was telling me about Toshiro, an...and I thought th...that I could h...help." she stuttered looking down at her hands.

Ichigo didn't reply, he let down the passenger side window and leaned his head against the door frame breathing in the humid night air. After a few minutes Ichigo finally spoke.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"We are going back to the club. A friend Toshirio is staying with said that he never returned home after I picked him up that night." Renji said.

Ichigo looks down at his outfit, then Renji's, and lastly Orihime's. Lucky for him Ichigo was wearing all black and Renji black and red, however Orihime was dressed in bright color.

"Don't worry, Orihime said she was not going to go in." Renji assured.

Ichigo nodded silently and pressed himself against the window. Thirty minutes later they had reached the club. Renji and Ichigo both climbed out while Orihime stayed in the car. He stiffened when he smelled blood towards the alley of the place. His heart rate started to accelerate and Ichigo could feel his K-9's lengthen a bit, as his hunger resurface.

"Ichigo where are you going? The line is that way." Renji said.

Ichigo hadn't realized that he was walking in the direction of the alley.

"Save my spot." Ichigo said dazed.

Renji shrugged and got in line. Ichigo walked into the opening of the ally and quickly spotted blood on base of the fence. He walked over and was now in front of the fence crouching low, examining the blood. Ichigo couldn't help but sniff the blood. He involuntary scrunched his nose up in distaste, the blood was old. Ichigo stood up and walked out of the ally loosing interest . He pulled his hood tighter around him and walked in line with Renji. After a long wait in line Renji and Ichigo finally made it to the front of the line.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here." Kenpachi teased.

Ichigo kept his head down and suppressed the urge to growl. Thankfully he did not have to speak, right know Ichigo did not trust his voice.

"Are you going to let use in or not?" Renji asked frustrated.

Kenpachi nodded and stamped there hands. Ichigo walked into the club and his hopes of finding Toshiro decreased. The club had a lot more people then the last time they where in here.

"I think we should split up!" Renji shouted over the music.

Ichigo nodded in agreement and walked off in the opposite direction. Ichigo slipped off his hood so he could see better and If anyone question his eyes he would just say contacts. After spending an hour on the first floor Ichigo still had not found Toshiro. Several hormonal girls came up to Ichigo during his search, however he ignored them haveing no intrest. He was starting to think that Toshiro was not here, then he remembered the VIP section. Ichigo headed that way till he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Renji had sent him a text telling him that they should look somewhere else. Ichigo replied back telling Renji that he had one more place to look. Ichigo headed up stairs to the the VIP area, he was positive now that this area was only for the supernatural. A different bouncer was standing in the door way. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the guys shiny bald head. Ichigo took a step back when he bounced growled,"What are you looking at leach?"

Ichigo blinked surprised. Did he already look like a vampire, or was it his eyes that gave him away.

"Nothing." Ichigo said quickly.

The bouncer stared at Ichigo for a moment then open the door for him. He was kinda surprised how easy it was. Ichigo was hoping that Toshiro was not up here, however the smell blood hit him like a brick wall. Ichigo didn't think his heart could beat any faster, but it did. He, once again couldn't help but breath in the tempting scent of blood. Ichigo walked into the room, as soon as he did all conversation stopped. He looked around and saw many glowing eye staring at him. Ichigo involuntarily licked his lips. This room reminded him of his hunger. Quickly, Ichigo slid into a different room where there were people dancing and music was blasting at full volume. He looked around the dancing crowed hoping to spot Toshiro's pale hair. Ichigo was about to give up and leave when he caught the scent of something familiar. Ichigo turned around in the direction of the smell and spotted Toshiro. However he had a far away look in his eyes. A girl with the same color hair as his was latched onto his neck. It didnt take him long to realize the girl was feeding on his friend. Ichigo knew that he had to quickly get out of here before he completely lost it. Seeing blood was completely different then smelling it, especially if it wasn't mine-and human. However, he was too late, Ichigo watched transfixed as the girl removed herself form Toshiro's neck and blood started to drip from her chin. The chains in Ichigo restraint snapped. His veins screamed to be filled; to taste that blood that looked and smelled so fresh. Before Ichigo could completely lose himself he sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the club quicker then a human should ever move. Now outside the club, his hands shaking, Ichigo sucked in a lung full of air. Which only seem to make his hunger worse!

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" a familiar, shy voice asked behind him.

_'NO, no, no, no, no, no_' Ichigo thought to himself as his heart stopped for the last time. Ichigo had no control of his actions anymore as he suddenly stood in front of Orihime; drooling at the sight of the vein in her neck that was pumping the red liquid he so badly wanted.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo ignored her and lunged quickly towards her, he jerked her head to one side and bit down into Orihime's neck. Ichigo moaned as her warm blood eased the pain in his veins and the throbbing in his aching fangs. He pulled her closer to him and dranked more deeply.

Orihime pulled at his clothes and hair trying to push Ichigo away from her, but his grip only tightened around her. She began to feel weak and her vision began to blur. Her short life flashing before her eyes.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**School starts Friday for me. So you will be updating less and less.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

"Who was that Toshiro?"

Toshiro had stared at the door way where his friend Ichigo had just ran out off. He wondered how he was able to get up here and what made him run off in such a hurry. Toshiro felt something warm and wet run down his neck.

"You missed a spot." Was all he said.

Rangiku was suddenly in front of him, her unusually long tongue catching the stray drop. When she was done Toshiro stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Rangiku whinned.

Toshiro shook his head, "No I'm just stepping out for a bit."

"Well hurry back then." she pouted.

Toshiro grabbed his shirt and jogged after Ichigo. When he was on the first floor he quickly scanned the crowed. He spotted Renji but not his orange-headed friend. Toshiro pushed through the crowed headed outside thinking Ichigo went that way. What Toshiro saw chilled him to the bone. Ichigo's bent body was hovering over Orihime and she did not look too well.

"Ichigo!"

Toshiro ran over towards Ichigo, grabbed a fist full of hair and tried to pry him off the girl. With no success Toshiro was starting to get desperate. If his friend didn't stop now he would become a murder and he knew Ichigo would not want that on his conscious. So, he did the only thing he could do, Toshiro reopened the wound in his neck. Ichigo whirled around so quickly Toshiro stumbled back a few steps. Toshiro mouth hanged opened, in surprise of what his friend has become; his eyes where glowing gold although the sclera was completely black. Ichigo lunges at Toshiro closed his eyes waiting on impact, however it never came. Ichigo was stopped by Kenpachi.

"I think you had enough," the bouncer growled and tighten his grip on Ichigo's throat.

"Here you go."

Toshiro looked down and saw a pink headed girl offering him a tissue.

"Thanks." he said sincerely. Toshiro took the napkin with shaky hamds and pressed the napkin on his neck.

Kenpachi had took out a cell phone that Toshiro had not notice before. "I caught one of yours Kuchiki." he said quickly then snapped the phone shut.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Toshirio asked.

"Yeah, make sure that red head that came in with him doesn't leave the club." Kenpachi ordered.

Toshiro nodded and headed back to the club looking for Renji.

Kenpachi slammed Ichigo into the ground, trying to knock some sense into him.

"This is why I hate working with vampires." he growled.

"Hey Yachiru, is the human still alive?" he asked.

"Just barely." she said cheerfully, kneeling beside the human.

Kenpachi felt Ichigo thrashing under him so he started punching him till he stop.

"Hey," punch

"Hey!" punch

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the fist in mid punch just above his face.

"Took you long enough." Kenpachi growled irritated.

Ichigo groaned in pain; his back and his face hurt, but not as bad as he expected.

"Why where you punching me!" Ichigo shouted.

"You almost killed a human."

"Ga!" Ichigo jumped in surprise as a child like face appeared above him.

"Orihime?" Ichigo scrambled to his feet, he looked over and saw her lying on the ground. He took a few steps in her direction, then Kenpachi was suddenly in front of him.

"That is close enough vampire." the bouncer growled.

"I just want to see her." Ichigo growled back.

"The wolf if right Kurosaki. If you get too close to the human you will finish her off."

Ichigo turned and saw Urahara standing beside a car, the door was open.

"I wouldn't-"

"Yes, you would have Ichigo." Urahara said flashing his fangs. "The instinct to kill and consume blood is now inside of you. It's in all of us."

Ichigo's stomach tightened at the thought of blood. His breath became ragged and he glanced at his friend lying on the ground. Ichigo swallowed the urge to push the bouncer away and kill her. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He notice that he could hear the bouncers rapid hert beat and the little girl's as well, however he could not hear Orihime's heart beat. Ichigo was about to yell with rage. They had lied to him but why? Ichigo started to feel weird, like all the rage in him was making him unstable. He wanted to scream, he wanted to destroy things, but most of all he wanted to kill. Without warning Ichigo felt something prick his skin, then he felt cold, but the coldness began to turn into a burning sensation and it was too much for him to bare. Ichigo looked at his arm as he saw his veins bulge from his skin. He could feel something thick and icy slowly spread throughout his body. Ichigo was about to scream in agony, but a bulky hand covered his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

* * *

Aizen watched as the Kurosaki kid ran out of the VIP after he saw Rangiku feeding off of her new toy. He stood up in his seat and drunk the rest of the blood in his glass. Rangiku's pet went out the door. His curiosity got the better of him so he followed. He knew the Kurosaki kid went outside, at least that's where he would go if he was overwhelmed by the smell of blood. Aizen went out through the back door and circled back to the front, however he remained in the shadows. He saw the whole thing,yet his favorite part was when Kurosaki found out his friend was dead. He saw Urahara pull out a syringe filled with silver, as Ichigo's aura began to turn as dark and thick as a hollow's. Aizen watched fascinated as apparition began to appear behind Ichigo, it looked just like the Kirosaki kid, but everything about it was so wrong. Without warning, Urahara appeared behind Ichigo and stuck the needle into him. He saw Ichigo black out and Kenpachi helping the council man tow his body into the car. Aizen went back to the club with a smile one his face and a plan forming in his head.

**Review Please...**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Ichigo woke up to the sun shinning on his face. He groan groggily and rolled over in his bed and was startled to discover someone else in it. Ichigo peaked over not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure, which was odd because this was his bed. He could not see the persons face so Ichigo reached over. His hand paused in the air when the sunlight caught the red gem sitting on the ring on his finger. Transfix Ichigo forgot about the sleeping figure beside him and stared at the ring. He turned his hand in the sunlight making the diamond shine even more. The diamond reminded him of the color of blood. Ichigo stiffened, he had no idea where that thought came from. All at once Ichigo became cold, even though the sun was shinning partly on him. He did not notice the figure beside him stir. Ichigo grit his teeth and surpressed a moan as he bent over in pain, clutching his stomach. He opened his mouth as if to scream but no sound came out, just his fangs.

"Ichigo, what are you doing up so early." a drowsy, familiar voice said beside him. Ichigo glanced over surprise to see Rukia

"Ru...Rukia." he choked out.

"What the matter?" she asked apparently not bothered by his fangs.

Ichigo could not respond. The shock of seeing Rukia in his bed with him momentarily made him forget about his hunger. Rukia sighed, then brushed a stray hair from his face and she rubbed his bare back. He stiffened at her warm touch.

"Ichigo, your freezing cold." she said.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo just said her name like he could not believe that she was here. He knew that he should say something more, but all he could get out for now was her name. This had to be a dream. He did not know Rukia enough for her to be in his bed.

"Oh!" Rukia had an epiphany.

"Would you like breakfast?" she asked not bothering to get his answer.

She climbed out of his bed and was gripping a pink, chappy robe. Rukia faced him and dropped the robe. Ichigo's hunger came back with full force. Rukia was only wearing a purple bra and his boxers, how she got them he did not know. But what caughted his attention where the bite marks that covered her body. Some just a day old and others weeks. Rukia crawled on the bed and slowly, caming towards him. Ichigo knew he was the one that did this to Rukia. How he knew was a mystery to him.

"Where would you like to drink from this time?" she said smiling, opening her arms wide.

"Ruk-"

Rukia interrupted him by pressing her lips to his.

Ichigo involuntary moaned. There was blood on her lips. Ichigo ran his tongue across the cut but his body burned for more. He pulled Rukia's head roughly to the side exposing her neck. For some reason he was happy to see that this spot was unmarked. Ichigo grinned, open his mouth, and bit into Rukia's neck. He closed his eye savoring the taste of her blood. Ichigo believed that she tasted better then Orhime. For some reason Ichigo was compelled to look up. He glanced up and looked in the mirror he did not know that he had in his room. It showed him still drinking from Rukia hungrily. But everything was wrong, Rukia's neck was ripped open, her blood drenching his sheets and covering his chest. Ichigo looked down at the real Rukia and was horrified to find her in the same position as the reflection. Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed confused. He was positive that Rukia was alive just minutes ago. Ichigo looked at the mirror again but this time it was Hichigo grinning back at him, blood dripping down his chin and Rukia's mangled body below him.

"Don't look so sad Ichigo, this is natural." he laughed. This time Ichigo did wail, however the sound was not natural.

He was breathing hard when he woke up. Ichigo tried to move but could not. Ichigo looked around and saw that chains where bolted to the wall. His eyes widden in disbelief, he was deep in the ground. The sky was just above him and he could see people standing over the edge of the whole just to get a look. He glanced down to see a chain embedded into his chest. He was also bound in what looked to be bandages but no matter how hard he struggled or pulled against them he could not get free. After a while Ichigo tired himself out and stop struggling.

"Ichigo, glade to see that you are awake." Urahara said.

He had not heard him appear. Ichigo was about to answer with some nasty comments, but Urahara covered his mouth and gripped the chain in his chest.

"Now we don't have time for that Ichigo. So shut up and listen to me. I guess we expected too much out of you Ichigo. Byakuya and I thought you could handle the transition by yourself but apparently not." he sighed. "Well, there is no use crying over spilled milk now. Ichigo Kuriosaki, as an elder I should put you to death for death of Orihime Inoue, however I find this little experiment to good to pass by." He smiled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow confused but said nothing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, for killing a human during your transition you will become a hollow. If you look down you can see this chain slowly making a hole in you chest. Since we don't have time for it to get halfway there, I will make it bigger myself." Urahara said yanking the chain.

Now Ichigo had half a whole in his chest. Ichigo grit his teeth in pain when Urahara tug the chain.

"For intended purposes I did not tell Byakuya Kuchiki or Rukia Kuchiki of you condition and if you live through this it will stay that way. The Kuchiki's will be here in fifteen minutes, but in this room it will feel like fifteen hours. If you become a hollow at any point while you are unconsiouse I will decapitate your head from your body with this sword, and if you don't complet the task in fourteen hours I will kill you. Understood?" he smiled.

Ichigo nodded. "Wait. What exactly am I looking for?"

" Your humanity. Good luck." he said and yanked on the chain in his chest again.

This time he went into shock.

**Don't tell me that it's short I know. I posted yesterday so yeah... Oh one more thing, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait guys. School has started for me and there is a lot of home work. I will try to post new chapters every weekend but do not keep you fingers crossed. I don't expect many reviews for this chapter. It was really hard to type and I am sure that there are mistakes. REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or it's characters._  
**

CHAPTER 16

Ichigo woke up to Hichigo hovering over him.

"Agh!" Ichigo shouted sliding away from his white haired alter ego, but he could not. He was chained to the building. Ichigo looked around bewildered. He could not remember why he was here.

Ichigo was about to say a bunch of unpleasant things when he saw Hichigo gripping a chain. Ichigo followed the chain with his eyes and saw that it was connected to his chest. He frowned wishing Hichigo was not holding it in such a tight grip.

"What is that!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes becoming wide.

"Let's find out." Hichigo grinned flashing his fangs, then he yanked on the chain.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed for a good minute till Hichigo quit pulling.

Ichigo hissed in pain and glared at his twin.

"Please...don't do that...again." Ichigo huffed.

Hichigo decided to play dumb. "What? You mean this?"

Hichigo yanked harder on the chain. All Ichigo could do was scream again at the pain that erupted in his chest like lighting. Hichigo yanked on it one last time for good measure and Ichigo heard a nasty wet rip. Ichigo tilt his head back and screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

His vision blurred as his body shook. He could feel his blood seeping from the wound in his chest, his breathing now ragged. Ichigo was able to focus long enough to glare at Hichigo with an unnatural amount of hatred. The albino raised the chain at eye level and Ichigo could see that the ends where coated with his blood. His mind became clouded. He could no longer make sense of what was going on around him. The only thing that Ichigo could do was act on instinct? Ichigo's fangs sprouted from his gums. He glanced down at his chest and was not surprise to see a bowling ball size hole in his chest where the chain was connected. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's face and turned it towards him.

" Ah, what music!" Hichigo gushed. "Now, you can enjoy the tormenting music that sings to me every second." he said admirably, tempting himself and Ichigo as he cut his palm whipping the blood on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo stared longingly at Hichigo's hand. However, deep inside he knew that this was not right,that he should stop, but Ichigo very badly wanted to give in.

"I will not let you go Ichigo." he growled, "You belong to me." and as he said this one of Hichigo's long black nails drifted to his neck. He slowly cut a long thin line across it and blood began to bloom from the cut. Ichigo's eyes focused in on the blood. To his disgust Ichigo wanted to bleed this creep dry. The pain in his chest grew to a point that his tongue felt like sandpaper, panting when the air felt like it was being vacuumed out of his lungs. Ichigo let out a tortured sound and bared his aching fangs at the albino.

"Try it. All it takes is just a small taste and the pain will disappear." Hichigo said, his voice hypnotic like a siren's.

Ichigo slowly moved in closer to Hichigo. His emotions where in complete disarray. He wanted to taste Hichigo, but at the same time he did not. Ichigo was unsure with himself. He briefly glanced at the albino and saw that Hichigo knew that he was second guessing himself.

"Here," Hichigo started to laugh. "let me help you with your decision."

Ichigo paused confused however he didn't have time to make sense of Hitchigo's words. Hichigo plunges his teeth into his wrist, grabbed Ichigo's neck and squeezed. Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream. Hichigo used that opportunity to press his wrist into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo had no choice but to swallow his blood as he coughed for air.

"That's all I needed" Ichigo looked up at the creep confused, he was dematerializing before his eyes. Ichigo watched till the albino was completely gone. Suddenly, Ichigo began to feel weird like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. He frowned when he felt something slowly creep across his face. He touched around and felt something that felt like a bone hard like material cover his face. First his eyes, then his nose and lastly his mouth. A mask now covered half his face. Ichigo stood up suddenly, braking the chains that where binding him to the building and keeping him out of the real world.

* * *

"Master Gin, please stay in the car. It will only take a moment to retrieve Ichigo." Rukia said.

She did no stay to hear his reply. Rukia walked into Urahara's shop and quickly detects a large amount of dark energy.

Sighing to herself she continues forward. "That idiot must be experimenting on hollows again."

She reaches the shops main room and lifts the entry way to Urahara's basement. Rukia hesitates for just a moment, thinking that this might not be such a good idea, but curiosity got the best of her. She descended down the ladder, and the lower she was the more energy she felt.

"What kind of hollow has this much power?" she asked out loud.

"Some one already born with this power."

Rukia looked down and saw Urahara at the base of the lader.

"What is going on here Urahara?"

"Ah Ms. Kuchiki, like always your timing could not have been any worst."

Rukia huffed insulted, "You called me, remember."

Urahara nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I did not expect you till later. Your brother told me that you where having a drink with your future husband. " he smirked. "It is too late anyway. Mr. Kurosaki has already picked up on your scent." he said taking a step in front of Rukia.

"Ichigo? Why is he down here? I thought you where experimenting on a hollow." she said looking up at the shop keeper.

"I am actually." he laughed looking ahead.

Rukia glanced in the direction Urahara was looking at and saw a something climbing out of the whole.

"Who...who is that?" Rukia stuttered, not liking the energy coming off of that thing.

"That, Ms. Kuchiki is Ichigo." he said calmly.

"But, you only put hollows in that pit. What is Ichigo doing..." Rukia let the sentence hang. She now was able to put together what was going on.

"Ichi...Ichigo is a hollow." Rukia stuttered.

"Yes Rukia. Ichigo still has a few minutes left till he is completly gone. If my theory is correct though, Ichigo will be just fine.

Rukia watched terrified, Ichigo was now out of the hole. He was so changed that Rukia would not have thought that it was him if it wasn't for his orange hair. She had never come across a hollow that possessed this much power. Rukia took a step back, which was a bad idea. Ichigo sight was now focused straight at her. Suddenly Urahara crouched in a defensive stance and drew his sword. Putting himself between Ichigo and herself.

* * *

Ichigo stood, his head tilted back, roaring. His mind was in complete chaos. The more he tried to make sense of things the angrier and more confused he got. Ichigo ripped chunks of the mask off of his face but it kept regenerating. He knew that if he let this thing cover his face he would not be himself anymore. A battle was raging inside of him and Ichigo knew that he was losing.

"Just give in Ichigo. You and I both know that you are weak against me." Hichigo chuckled in the depths of the orange head's mind.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo ceased his struggling just for a moment, surprised by the new voice that spoke his name. He glanced up and saw an old man wearing shades and a red cloak. The old man swiftly drew something from his side and to Ichigo's astonishment it was a black sword.

"You know what to do." said the old man, offering the blunt side to Ichigo.

However Ichigo just stared at the man. He did no know what to do. In that moment of pause the mask covered Ichigo's face. He had momentarily forgotten about it, while staring at the old man. Ichigo was now corrupted, the power was driving him mad. In the distant part of Ichigo's mind his humanity still lived and was trying hard to gain some control over his body. Ichigo knew that if he fully became this monster that he would hurt his love ones and friends. With a quick burst of energy, Ichigo's humanity took hold of the old mans sword, lifted it to his neck, and slit his throat.

* * *

Urahara laid stunned on the rocky ground where Ichigo had tossed him just seconds ago. The hollow was about to inflict a fatal blow to the shop keeper. Although to his surprise the hollow paused at mid strike. The hole in Ichigo's chest healed and the mask began to crack off.

"He did it." Urahara said with relief. For a moment there Urahara believed that he was going to die. Ichigo's mask fell to the floor and imbedded itself in the ground. Urahara had to admit, Ichigo was pretty scary as a hollow. All of a sudden, Ichigo tipped forward. Urahara got quickly to his feet and caught Ichigo. Rukia was leaning on the ladder for support. Ichigo was really a hollow, but to her knowledge; hollow do not become vampires again. Ichigo had attacked her, if Urahara had not been there she knew that she would be dead by now. Urahara was at a disadvantage though, Ichigo was far to strong for the council men. Rukia's eyes glanced back to where the two where and saw that Urahara was planning on taking Ichigo upstairs. Rukia stood in front of the stair way to block Urahara.

"You are breaking the rules Urahara. Ichigo has to..." A tear escaped down on her cheek.

"I know the rules that I am breaking Ms. Kuchiki, I helped create them." He said calmly.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked, desperately wishing that she was not such a stickler about rules.

"It states that any vampire turned hollow shall be killed. Ichigo is not a hollow. He does not carry the characteristics of a hollow. There is no whole in Ichigo's chest or does he wear a mask. Now please Ms. Kuchiki move. I need to get him on and IV. Rukia moved and allowed Urahara upstairs. She watched him carry Ichigo over his shoulder. Ichigo's hair had grew out, his skin was now less tanned and his fingernails where black but slowly fading. The only thing that stood out from him was his orange hair and his ring.

* * *

Gin sat in the car, on the phone with his friend Aizen.

"Are you positive that the energy you felt was Ichigo's?"

"Yes, it felt exactully as you had discribe to me earlier." Gin replied.

"Good. We will start my plan soon then. For now, let's welcome Ichigo Kurosaki to the undead."

Gin nodded in agreement the shut his phone phone closed. He leaned closer to the window the sun shining brightly on half his face. A thin, toothless smile appeared on his lips.

"This should be fun."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait readers. My grades are my top priority. **

* * *

_**disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

She sighed mentally to herself and followed Urahara up the stairs. Rukia knew that this was a bad idea and that they both could get killed for breaking the rules. Rukia looked up and notice that Urahara had already made it to the first floor. She finally made it the top and was startled to see a pale hand offering her help.

"Master Gin." she said surprised. Rukia took his hand and was pulled up.

"I though that you where going to wait in the car."

"I was, but I was beginning to wondering what was taking you so long to retrieve Mr. Kuriosaki." he said looking around. "Where is he?"

Suddenly Urahara was in the room with them. Rukia huffed out a breath of air, relived that she did not have to say anything.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is still asleep." Urahara said to Gin. Then he turned to look at Rukia.

"Rukia, do you think that your brother would mind if I keep Ichigo for a while?"

"What for council man? Ichigo is not apart of your clan." Gin said.

"I know that, but Ichigo has lost a lot of energy after he fed from Orihime."

"I think he will not mind." Rukia said.

"Good. Then I will trust you to give the message to your brother." Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Gin." Rukia said walking out the door.

Gin began to head out the shop following Rukia but stopped and turned to look at the council man.

"Where's the human?"

A small smile appeared on Urahara's face, "Sleeping."

"I trust you to whip her memory then."

Urahara nodded.

"I will be checking up on her soon." Gin said walking out the door.

Urahara watched as the door shut behind Gin. He stayed in the same spot until he heard the Kuchiki's car disappear around the block. His smile disappeared from his face. He walked into the back of the shop, open the door to the room he put the girl's body in. He switched on the light and studied the her body.

"Poor girl." He muttered to himself.

For Ichigo's first feed, he did a pretty good job at keeping the kill clean. Urahara sighed and bit into his wrist. He placed his bleeding arm over the dead girl's mouth. He watch his blood flow into the girls mouth. There wasn't an immediate reaction. Then suddenly the red head shot up and latched her mouth onto her wrist.

"That's enough." He said after a few minutes.

The girl immediately let go his wrist and set back down on the table.

Urahara closed the wound on his wrist, took his hat off and looked the girl in the eye.

"You are going to go home and act like none of this ever happened. Whatever you do, do not alert the humans what you are. Orihime, you are dead and I don't know how long I can keep your soul in your body. So...just live as long as you can."

Orihime nodded, tears running down her face.

"Go home." Urahara said placing his hat back on his head. Urahara watched the girl leave, then stepped out if the room and headed back to the basement.

* * *

The driver dropped Ms. Kuchiki off at her brother's house. Gin had the driver drive him to Aizen's home. Gin walked into Aizen's dinning room and was not surprised to see his clan sitting around the table. The only one missing was Grimmjow.

"Harribel, where is Grimmjow?" Gin asked impatiently. "He is suppose to be here."

Harribel shrugged indifferently, " How should I know. I am not his babysitter." She growled.

Gin sighed irritatedly, he did not have time to hunt down the blue haired vampire. Aizen was just going to have to start the meeting without him.

Speaking of the devil, Aizen walked in and sat at the head of the table. Gin took his seat to the right of Aizen. On Aizens left set the blind vampire Tosen.

Aizen stood gathering everyone's attention, and silencing the unnecessary chatter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for use to make out move. Ichigo Kurosaki has joined the life of the undead. However, he has commited the ultimate crime." Aizen said.

"You mean he has become one of use" Ulquiorrra said.

"Yes, he has killed a human to complete his transition. As of now we are the only one that know this, with the exception of head councilman Urahara..."

"Wait!" Yammy interrupted, "This mean Kisuke Urahara is at risk loosing his seat on the council."

"Yes! Yammy if you had just let me finished. That is exactly what I plan to do. I will take his spot on the council, then the rest of my plan can continue on from there." Aizen said.

"How are you suppose to do that without any proof Aizen? You have no body." Grimmjow said entering the dinning room play with a set of car keys.

"Glad to see that you could finally join use Grimmjow." Aizen hissed, "You and I will talk later."

Gimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"Jaegerjaquez does have a point Aizen. If you go up to the council without any proof they won't hesitate to kill you for such an accusation." Harribel said.

"I am aware Tier, I am in process of retrieving the dead girl's body now." Aizen said.

Suddenly Aizen's cell phone ranged.

"You going to get that Sosuke?" Grimmjow smirked.

Aizen narrowed his eyes a bit at Grimmjow, then took out his cell and answered it. A few minutes later Aizen dismissed his clan and was now off the phone. He was still in the dinning room but was now glaring at the opposite wall.

An hour later Gin joined Aizen at the table. "What's the matter Sosuke?" Gin asked.

Aizen sighed. "There is a ...small bump in my plan."

Gin waited for Aizen to continue. "Neillel can't find the dead girl's body."

Gin raised an eyebrow, "Well it could not just have got up an walked away on its own."

Aizen slammed his fist on the table, causing small cracks to appear.

" I know! Fine me that body Gin, now!" Aizen growled.

Gun quickly got up, and bowed acknowledging his masters order.

"Yes my lord."


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so happy you guys we made it past 50 reviews and now i am aiming for 100. I also want to apologize in advance if there are any grammatical errors, but you are just going to have to live with it till I feel like fixing them.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS._**

* * *

Chapter 18

Ichigo woke up feeling as stiff as the dead. He stretched for a few minutes, his joints popping with every pull and twist. He then reached up to rub his eyes, but found something on his face. Reaching up on either side of his face, he pulled at it. Ichigo nearly dropped the thing when he saw that it was a mask. The same one the guy in his dream wore. Red streaks covered half its face while the other half was blank. Ichigo hands began to shake and drop the mask on the bed. He climbed out of the bed a bit unnerved and was relieved to see that recognized the place. Once again he was in Urahara's shop. Licking his lips, Ichigo was found that his tonge was dry as sand paper. Then began to notice the dull burning sensation in his chest that was beginning to feel all too familiar. Ichigo was hungry, and he wanted something...human. Ichigo headed towards the door, however as soon as he touched it, he was forcefully pushed , Ichigo unintentionally hissed at the door and tried again and it was the same results.

"Sit down ichigo."

Ichigo spun around and found Urahara siting on the bed he was just in. Ichigo looked at the door then at Urahara.

"How did you get in here?" Ichigo growled.

Urahara just shrugged.

"I am not letting you out till you eat."

Ichigo knotted his hands into fist.

"Why do you think I am trying to leave," Ichigo nearly hissed gesturing to the sealed door.

Urahara tossed Ichigo something, with one hand he caught it. Looking down and saw that it was a mirror.

Ichigo glared at the shop keeper. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Urahara stood, "Take a good look at yourself Ichigo Kuriosaki. If you keep this up you will loose yourself to the hollow."

Ichigo flipped the mirror open, the nearly dropped it because of his appearance. Ichigo's hair was now white, his skin tone matched as well. His eyes where an unnatural gold color and surrounded with black. A cold shiver ran through Ichigo's body. His worst fears has been realized. Ichigo dropped the mirror and looked at his hand but they where alienated to him. The ring stood out like a bright light. Urahara shoved something into Ichigo's hand. He looked down and saw that it was blood...no it looked like blood but the smell was all wrong.

"You need to drink this quickly before..."

Ichigo could not comprehend the rest of his words. A silent roar erupted inside Ichigo's head, and all of a sudden it was getting hard to breath. In a daze Ichigo looked down at his chest and saw a dime size hole appear above his sternum. He could tell it was slowly getting bigger. Ichigo staggered a bit, as his vision began to dim and his fangs lengthen. Ichigo could hear Urahara trying to gain his attention,but he found it nearly impossible to focus. Ichigo's hunger was growing and so was the hole in his chest. Ichigo looked at the cup that was still in his hand. He had already forgotten what was in it, but that didn't stop him. It was something wet, and his insides felt like the surface of the sun. Ichigo raised the cup to his parched tongue and downed its contents quickly and immediately Ichigo began to feel better. The drink was awful; however it returned him to normal. Ichigo look down and saw the hole in his chest gone. He bent down and picked up the mirror. The fall had cracked it in multiple places so his image was disoriented. Ichigo skin, hair, and eye color was back to normal. He looked like his old self, although Ichigo knew he was completely different now. Sighing, he tossed the mirror on the bed, then notice the mask.

Urahara stood up, picked up the mask and handed it to Ichigo.

"When you get cleaned up, meet me down stairs in the room besides the kitchen. Don't forget to bring your mask." Urahara said closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ichigo came down stairs about thirty minutes later. He was dressed in black jeans and a green hoodie. He entered the room and sat down on a soft cushion on the floor and placed the mask in front of him. It was the same mask that Hichigo hunted him with in his dreams. Ichigo looked up sensing Urahara's approach. Proving his instincts right, the shop keeper came in. Urahara took his hat off and sat cross legged in front of Ichigo.

"There are two types of vampires Ichigo, ones that kill and the others do not. This classification depends on the first kill. If the person kills the human they are now classified as a hollowed vampire. Ichigo you are now a hollowed vampire. If the person does not kill there first they are classified simply as vampires. Vampires are not born as hollowed vampires. Pure blooded vampires become hollowed on there first kill as well. Under the head councilman's ruling before me, that would be Yamamoto, hollowed vampires are considered an abomination and are to be executed on site."

Ichigo visibly tensed, Urahara's had not trouble getting to the point.

"That mask is what makes you different. When you put it on you become a hollow. The longer you where it the harder it will become to keep your humanity."

"Are you going to kill me...councilman?" Ichigo asked a bit uneasy.

Urahara smirked, "No, I do not...agree with the old mans expired methods. You are the first hollowed vampire in many century's Ichigo, and I am highly curious. " Urahara grinned, then he quickly grew serious. "Only a few know of your...condition Ichigo and I want it to stay that way. You will be stronger, and your...hunger will be a bit more aggressive then vampires."

Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Urahara sighed. "That is all I can tell you for now. The Kuchiki's car will be here any moment to take you to see Byakuya. Till then, would you like something to drink?"

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Ichigo was listening Byakuya Kuchiki explaining the rules to him. There was so much to take in Ichigo thought that he was going to explode.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you listening?" Ichigo looked up just in time to catch a flash of Byakuya's glowing eyes.

Ichigo looked down uncomfortable at his hands. "Sorry."

Byakuya sighed. "Like I was saying each clan member has a clan ring with a special gem that contains there ancestors essence. Ours is red..." Ichigo looked down at the ring on his hand.

"...Urahara's is green, and Aizen's purple." Byakuya sighed. " I will end the lesson here. You are allowed to stay here. This is now your home as well Ichigo Kurosaki, but you don't have to stay here if you do not want to. It is your choice." Byakuya said leaving the room.

Ichigo sat there for a minute absorbing what Byakuya said. Feeling a headache coming on, Ichigo rubbed his forehead. Ichigo sighed, stood up from his chair,and headed out of the study room with the intent of going home, but froze when he heard Rukia's child like voice from up stairs. Ichigo involuntary shook with pleasure as he remembered the taste of Rukia's blood. Slowly Ichigo began to become aware of his rising hunger. On it's own will, Ichigo's body stood in front of the door that belonged to the women that has that tantalizing scarlet drink running through her veins. Ichigo was surprised by how quickly his body moved yet at the same time it felt natural. Ichigo recognized the door as Rukia's bedroom- the room he took the ring from. Ichigo's hand reached for the door, but froze when he heard a second voice from within. He didn't have to press his ear to the door. Their voices sounded as clear to him as if they where standing beside him.

"Relax Rukia, it won't hurt one bit. I just want a little taste and after I am done I will let you drink from me. Besides we are to be married soon." A shirtless Aizen said, straddling Rukia's waist. Both his and Rukia's shirt were on the floor beside the bed and his glasses on the girls night stand. Aizen was enjoying Rukia's discomfort very much. He thought that it was amusing to see the little Kuchiki squirm under his gaze.

Rukia had turned her head away from Aizen's daunting stare, ashamed and also somehow she knew Ichigo was standing outside her bedroom door listening. Which made her want to crawl under the blanket and die. She had no clue how someone like Sosuke Aizen had not heard his approach, but Rukia had a feeling that it had to do with that masks she saw Ichigo wear yesterday.

"Just get it over with please." Rukia whispered still not looking at him. More then anything she wanted to hide Sosuke and let Ichigo in and let him drink from her.

Aizen frowned and let go of Rukia and sat on the bed sighing.

"Maybe some other time." Azien said with a hint of annoyance. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, shrugged it on and slid his glasses back into place.

Rukia stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry." She said grabbing a new shirt from the drawer and sliding it on. Aizen shrugged indifferently. "You will grow to like me soon enough." He said now standing up.

Rukia straightened her clothes, refusing to look him in the eye.

Aizen sighed and walked out of Rukia's chambers. She sucked in air sharply through her teeth hoping Aizen would not run into Ichigo. She listen as he descended the stair and out the door. When she couldn't hear him anymore Rukia rushed to her bedroom door and swung it open hoping that he was still there. However Ichigo was already long gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**i know it has been a while. Thank you for your ppatients.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or any of oits characters. 

Ichigo got home with no problem. He was able to sneak past his dad, who was sleeping on the couch. He could also sense the twins where not home yet. He silently climb the stairs to his room, then closed the door behind him. Ichigo collapsed on his bed, and stared at the ceiling just to think. First, Ichigo knew that he was not a human anymore, he was a hollow-fied vampire. According to Urahara he should not be alive, hollow-fied vampires are forbidden. But why? Why was Urahara breaking the rules to keep Ichigo alive? Ichigo now possesses a mask that changes his personality completely, like he was two diffrent beings. His other personality called himself Hichigo. Ichigo also knew that he craved blood a lot more then a regular vampire. He then raised his left hand and examined the ring that he now wore all the time. If he had not taking this ring he would still be human. He lowered his hand and looked at the ceiling be honest though, a darker side of Ichigo loved being a vampire. He could do many things now that he could not do as a human. He could hear and see better, he was stronger, and he was faster. But most of all he loved blood. Ichigo's fangs slowly came out as he remebered the taste of Orihime's blood. When he had bitten her, her blood gushed into his mouth. More and more with each beat of the girl's heart. Ichico hands dug into his sheets and he moaned, then he quickly stopped once he realized what he was doing. He looked down at his sheets and notice that he had tore holes into them. He relaxed his hands and notice that his hands where now claws. Ichigo flinched when he saw this then shook his hand quickly, hoping that they would return to he glanced at them again he saw that they had reverted back. He sighed with relief then frowned disgusted with himself. He had killed Orihime and Ichigo was not upset about it. He was lying here reminiscing the taste of her blood instead of crying tears. Ichigo killed someone and sadly he wanted to do it again. Second, Ichigo could not understand his feelings for Rukia. He could not figure out what he liked most about her, her blood or Rukia herself. Was it possible for Ichigo to love both of those things about her? He did not know. Technically they where apart of the same clan. Ichigo did not know what to do. Who was that guy in Rukia's room? Who was he to Rukia? Ichigo sighed then climbed out of his bed and pulled off his shirt. If he dawned on this any longer then he was just going to work himself up and get angery. He walked into the bathroom and tossed his shirt and the clothes basket. He took a quick shower. When he was done he pulled some sleeping clothes on and went to bed even though the day was still early

* * *

.  
Orihime sat at park crying. Her hand was over her chest where he heart should have been beating but there was nothing. She could no longer eat, nor did she have the urge to uses the ladies room. According to Urahara, she was a ghoul, she had no feelings. So Orihime could not understand why she was crying. She replayed the scene of her death over and over in her mind. Ichigo's golden eyes, the sharp teeth...no, fangs where what they were. He had bitten her. Orihime shut her eyes tight wanting to block out the image of Ichigo but it was futile. The pain was terrible as Ichigo sucked out her life-blood. She could see herself struggling to push Ichigo away till she became weak. The pain had eventually stopped then all she could feel was numbness then everything became black. Orihime whipped her eyes and finally stopped crying. She sat on the swing and begin to swing. She kicked her legs under and out from beneath her, going higher abd higher. She could remember the times she spent here with her brother when ever he was not working. The sudden thoughs of her brother bought more tears to her eyes. She stopped swinging and whipped her eyes again. She suddenly stiffened, Orihime could feel someone watching her. She turned around but saw no one. When she turned back around she screamed.

"Orihime Inoue. " Ulquiorra said.  
"Yes?" Orihime asked in a tiny voice. In fact she was a bit shocked. Her eyes were drawn to his big green ones and it seems that she could not look away no matter how hard she tried.  
Ulquiorra grabs the grils arm and swiftly pulls her off the swing. "You are coming with me,"  
Orihime's mouth moved on its own with out her permission. "Yes."

Ulquiorra only took a couple of steps, but as he did so the scenery began to change. They where no longer in a local park but a room. The walls where white, the floors where white and there was only one small window just above the bed. There was a four poster bed and a desk but that was it. The room was nothing special. Then Orihime realized that she now had control of her own words. She turned to look at the stanger that brought her here but he was gone.

Orihime ran to the only door in the room and turned the nob trying to open the door but the nob would not budge. Orihime began to panic, she pounded on the door.

"Help! " she shouted. Hello? Someone please help me! " she cried again. It went on like that for a while. When she realized that no one was going to come to her aid, she sanked to the floor and began to cry once again, and she couldnt help but to think about Ichigo.

* * *

Aizen tapped his nails agaist his throne, annoyed. 'How long did it take to retreave a girl?' He thought to himself. Just about when he was about to call Grimmjow when Ulquiorra appeared bowed in front of him.  
"My lord, Aizen. " Ulquiorra said sincerely.

"Yes, what is it?" Aizen said annoyed.  
"I have retrive the human Ichigo Kurosaki has killed, Orihime Inoue. She is in a private room." He said, his head still bowed.

"Stand Ulquiorra." Aizen commanded. " This is good. We can now move on with our plans. "

"Ichigo Kurosaki sir?" He asked.  
"Yes. Soon he will see things our way." Aizen smirked.

"Would you like me to be the one to take care of him sir?" Ulquiorra asked.  
"No ..." he begin. "I have already sent someone that will take care of that for us. You are dismissed. "  
Ulquiorra disappeared before Aizen's eye. He then took this moment to relax in his throne. He smiled slyly to himself, his plan was starting to come together.

* * *

Ichigo woke the next morning getting dressed for school. He woke up before his dad and sisters alarm clock. On his way out he grab some synthetic blood Uraharra supplied in his mini fridge. He did not want to risk his family walking in on him sucking this crap. He walked to the same park Orihime was at just the afternoon before. He even sat on the same swing. Ichigo sat his bag down on the ground next to him and pulled out the blood bag. His fangs slipped from his gums then Ichigo tore into the bag. It took everything in him not to gag. Although he had to admit, it stopped his hunger pangs. Ichigo tossed the empty bag into the trash, he then looked up at the sky and saw that it had become lighter. Ichigo walked slowly to school. He was still early by the time he reached the grounds so he climbed the stairs to the roof. As he walked the hallways, Ichigo could hear the teachers making last minute adjustments to there lesson plans and janitors spraying lemon pledge on desk, and bleach in both bathrooms. He made it to the roof with no trouble. For now he was alone...or so he thought. The morning breeze was begining to stir and Ichigo caught the scent of something metallic but the scent quickly changed to set Ichigo's veins on fire.  
"Ichigo..., "  
He spun around recognizing the voice that called his name. His eyes widen at the sight of his friend Toshiro. He was completely shirtless, with only his school pants on. Toshiro was covered in blood. Ichigo's eye could not help but pin point the multiple cuts on his Toshiro's body.  
"Tosh..Toshiro? What..are you..." Ichigo could feel his control slipping. Tasting Toshiro blood would be a lot better then drinking synthetic blood. Ichigo shut his eyes tight hoping this wasn't real. But the scent of Toshiro blood was real, the sound of his friends frantic heart was real too.  
"Why..." "Ichigo." Something in his friends voice made Ichigo open his eyes. His eyes widen when he saw that Toshiro was now holding a sharp blade to his neck. "No..." at that moment Ichigo lost control and Toshiro's blood spilled on the roof's floor.


	20. Chapter 20

** DISCLAMER: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. (I apologize for any mistakes found...)**

Urahara took his seat on the council. Yoruichi sat on his right, along with Unohana and Aizen's empty chair. Urahara frowned in annoyance. Aizen was the one that called this meeting and he was not bothering to show up on time. Urahara sighed. On his left sat Komamura and the former head councilman Yamamoto. The council could sense Urahara's impatience.  
"Relax Urahara, Aizen will be here shortly." Yourichi said.  
"What's the hurry?" Unohana began. "Are you worried about the new born, Ichigo Kurosaki?"  
Urahara said nothing.  
"He is not your priority. Let Byakuya..."  
"Byakuya is inexperienced with newborns" Urahara interrupted. "I am just trying to help. "  
"I understand, it is good that you are trying when others are not especially after..." Yoruichi let the sentance hang. It was a tragedy to what happen to Byakuya's lover. "But Aizen's clan will be joining with them soon, so your presence should not interfere with there plans."  
"Ah yes, Rukia Kuchiki's wedding." Komamura said. "I am actually excited for once. Aizen really knows how to throw a party." He said.  
Komamura was an exception to the council. He is the only werewolf in there vampire council. He had earned his spot by helping the vampires in the latest hollowed war.  
"I am not worried about the party." Yoruichi said. "I am more worried about Rukia Kuchiki. She does not seem happy with this marriage as Aizen is."  
"Maybe she like someone else."Urahara said.  
Yamamoto closed his eyes annoyed. This group on the council was just as annoying as any group of human, gossiping, teenagers. He had to admit to himself though, he was as well looking forward to this marriage. He had expected Byakuya to marry instead of Rukia.  
Yamamoto opened his eyes when he heard foot steps approach. The rest of the council seased there talking as well to listen. The door to the council room opened and Yamamoto was surprise to see Aizen step through instead of taking his seat with them.  
"Good evening council. " Aizen began, his voice echoing off of the walls. "My apologies for being late so I will cut to the chase. I called this meeting to accuse head councilman, Kisuke Urahara of breaking the forbidden law."  
"And which law would that be?" Urahara asked his eyes glowing under his green hat.  
"Urahara has created a hollowfied vampire." Yoruichi glanced at Urahara, her eyes giving away nothing. "Do you have proof for such a big accusation Aizen?"  
Aizen smirked then pushed up his glasses. "Gin."  
Gin appeared in the room with Orihime Inoue beside him. "Please Orihime, tell the council what you have told me." Aizen commanded. Orihime glanced at the ground. She had no idea what was going on but she had the feeling that if she did talk Urahara, Ichigo, and herself would get into some serious trouble. However, Aizen had promised her that if she told the council what had happened to her, that they would all be safe. Orihime did not trust Aizen and his presence makes her feel uncomfortable. But more then anything she wanted to protect Ichigo. Orihime glanced up at where the council's sat and looked at Urahara for guidance. But the shadow of his hat covered half his face so she could not see his eyes. Unsure what to do, Orihime had no choice butvto do what Aizen asked.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki killed me." Orihime whispered. "Speak up child. " Unohana commanded. "Urahara turned me into a ghoul to protect Ichigo. " she cried.  
The council glanced at Urahara, all except Yoruichi. Yamamoto stood in his seat. "Urahara is this true? Do you denie any of these girl's words. Urahara looked each of his council members in the eye. His eyes lingered on Yoruichi giving her a silent order.  
She nodded in understanding.  
"What she has said is true." Urahara said.  
Yamamoto glared at Urahara in disgust. "Kisuke Urahara, I here by strip you of your position as head councilman and you will stay here and await trail till further evidence is shown. " he declared. "Guards place him in a secure room and stand watch inside and outside the room." Yamamoto order. Guards surrounded Urahara then led him out of the council room.  
"What about the girl?" Yoruichi asked.  
Yamamoto glanced at Unohana. "I trust that you will take care of her."  
Unohana nodded then appeared beside the girl. "Please come with me." She said taking Orihime hand and leading her out of the room as well.  
"Komamura. "  
"Yes my lord."  
"Find Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him back here, dead or alive. Take whomever you think you may need." Yamamoto ordered. Komamura nodded in understanding then left the room to go ralley his men.  
Aizen grinned under his glassed.  
"Yoruichi..."  
"Question Urahara...yeah I know." She interrupted glancing wearily at Aizen before leaving him and Yamamoto alone in the room.  
"Thank you Aizen for the information. You may have provented..." Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. Aizen nor his friend was there anymore. Suddenly he felt something cold pressed against his neck. Yamamoto realized too late that it was a blade.  
"No old man, this is just the begining." Aizen hissed in his ear, then slid the blade across the man's throat beheading the former head councilman. And to make sure there was no chance of his revival he set the body on fire. "What now?" Gin asked.

* * *

It was like someone else was controlling Ichigo's body. He had felt Toshiro's heart stop as he feed from him, he had heard his own voice moan as he dranked his friend's blood. When he was done he had watched himself lick blood from his fingers and he had wanted more. The bell had rung while he was on the roof. Classes had started and Ichigo could hear his fellow class mates just below him. Ichigo watched through his own eyes as his worst nightmare unfolded. He had left the roof, then traveled down the stairs and Ichigo had no choice but to watch helplessly as his hand reached for the closest student and start to feed from her. He had no idea how he did it but no one could escape him. Somehow he had locked every door and window without actually doing it himself.  
When he couldn't feed any more he killed. Ichigo could not watch anymore so he faught for control of his body. It wasn't very hard. A matter a fact it took no effort at all because Ichigo had realized that this was all him. His classmates, friend, teachers...he had killed them all and Ichigo did not stood in the hallway alone, and bloodied. Now, more then anything he wanted to get out of his clothes. Then not really knowing why, Ichigo glanced at the ring on his hand. He notice that the gem embedded in the ring was a darker red then before. In a way it resembled dried blood. However, he did not have reason to dawn on it long. Ichigo heard a noise behind him.  
Ichigo turned just in time to see a wolf charging at him, teeth bared. He swiftly step out of the way; his back now up against the narrow hallways wall. Ichigo then heard a growl on the otherside of him, he was trapped. He glanced back and forth at the dogs wondering how they had got in here if the humans could not get out.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki"  
He turned his head to the left looking for whomever called his name.  
Komamura stood glaring at Ichigo. "What have you done!" He growled. "Do you realize what you are doing. You could have exposed up."  
Somone chuckled at Ichigo's right. The bouncer from the club stood looking at the gore. "There is not point Komamura in talking to him." Kenpachi said.  
Ichigo was not much of a fighter and he knew these two dogs where going to shred him apart. Ichigo raised his hand to his face then moved it down making his mask appear. Ichigo smirked when the two dogs tensed up just from that. Then Ichigo did something he never thought possible. He jumped out a nearby window and fell four stories. His body knew what to do before he did and Ichigo landed on his feet then took off running. He could hear the wolves chasing after him and the two older dogs right on his heel. He jumped over the school gate with ease and but ran right into Rukia Kuchiki.


End file.
